Lo que las mujeres piensan
by M.S Arashi Sumeragi
Summary: Imaginan si nuestros chicos pueden oir lo que pensamos nosotras las mujeres? pues por el poder de un rayo nuestros chicos escucharan lo que pensamos KagomeXInu,MirokuXSango y otras parejas n.n
1. Todo empezo por una apuesta?

Hola! Aquí vengo con otras de mis ideas locas ^^!! Espero que le guste!! 

 Bueno ciertas aclaraciones serian los [ ] dicen lo que las mujeres piensan y lo chicos piensan.

 Los paréntesis ( ) son comentarios de la autora XD!!! Y no son muchos ¬¬!

Los chicos son los unicos que pueden leer los pensamientos de las mujeres u.u las mujeres no!

**Disclaimer: **Inu Yasha no me pertenece y yo no les pago a ningunos de los personajes T-Tß- esta quebrada - -U! Es de la gran Rumiko sensei!!

Ya? Gracias por quitarme ese sueño rumiko! ¬¬!

"Universo Alterno" "Lo que las mujeres piensan" By: M.S Arashi Sumeragi 

______________________________________________________________________________________________

****

Todo este embrollo comenzó con una apuesta, para ver quien era el mejor. Esto se decidiría con un "partido de football pacifico". La apuesta consistía en que el equipo que perdía tendría que hacerle la tarea al otro por todo un semestre y tendría que ir a un "gay bar" y bueno conquistar a un gay pero al principio todo era un juego. Los equipos estaban distribuidos de esta manera, Sesshoumaru, Naraku, Kouga y Miroku, Hiroshi y yo..El día estaba soleado por eso no nos preocupamos así que empezamos..

-Feh!! Miroku!!pásame el balón!-.decía inu yasha que estaba corriendo lo más que podía el no quería ir al "gay bar" eso ni pensarlo.

-Eso intento Inu Yasha! Yo no quiero perder! Eso nunca!!-.miroku pateo el balón hacia la dirección en donde inu yasha se encontraba, pero Sesshoumaru se interpuso y consiguió el balón.

-Hermanito vas a perder! Jajja ya quiero que seas mi esclavo!!-.dijo sexymaru ..digo Sesshoumaru mientras corría a la portería con una velocidad impresionante.

Sesshoumaru consiguió meter el gol, pero Naraku no estaba nada feliz ya que el queria ganar el partido por si mismo, el no aceptaba la ayuda de los demás asi que de ahí en adelante Naraku jugaba solo y sin ayuda de nadie. El partido iba 2-0 a favor del equipo de los bad boys con esto nuestro perrito se estaba desesperando.

-Miroku!!!!!vamos a perder que acaso todo lo tengo que hacer yo!!!!!(n/a: bah! que arrogante ah si el muy machito el que puede solito! Pero como dijo shippou no puede ni decir entre la angelical de Kagome y la zorra de kikyo!!Inu yasha: te escuche!!. N/a: pero que!!sal de mis líneas o ya veras lo que te hago en mi fic!!. Inu Yasha: au au[como perrito chillando] bueno continuamos)

Inu Yasha le arrebato el balón a Miroku y solo le faltaba escasos cm cuando Kouga se le aparecio enfrente y le quito el balón, todo parecía que los bad boys iban a ganar, pero miroku aparecio y le quito el balón a kouga y así pudo meter el primer gol. Y así el partido continuo hasta que ambos estaban empatados

-Maldición!!no puedo perder, que dirán las chicas de mi-.decía miroku ya un poco agotado.

-Miroku que acaso solo piensas en mujeres!!-.dijo inu yasha 

mirando a miroku.

-ellas son la luz al final del túnel, amigo-.miroku hizo un gesto algo "obsceno".

-kuso! El cielo se esta empezando a nublar-.Sesshoumaru miro al cielo.

En efecto el cielo se estaba empezando a nublar, ya casi todas las nubes eran grices y pequeñas gotas aterrizaban en tierra firme. Pero de repente se escucho un trueno..

-Hermano!!!!!!-gritaba Sesshoumaru mientras trataba de volver a inu yasha que se encontraba inconsciente.

Solo pasaron escasos segundos cuando otros 4 rayos llegaron a tierra firme he impactaron a nuestros sexys bishounes. Pero los mismos después de recibir el gran impacto se levantaron como si nada.

-Pero que rayos? Estamos vivos-. Kouga empezó a saltar por todo el campo.

-Que? Ya sabia era demasiado de malo y kami no me quería en el cielo aun-. Dijo naraku con una mirada de odio.

-Por que no estamos muertos, si unos rayos nos..mou! no entiendo-.decia Sesshoumaru un poco aturdido llevándose a la frente unos dedos por el intenso dolor de cabeza que tenia en ese momento.

-gracias!!kami sama!! Yo no quería morir! Yo quería hacerlo con mas mujeres-. Miroku estaba de rodillas.

-chicos, algo malo les paso? Ya me tengo que ir así que adiós!-dicho esto hiroshi se marcho.

-bah! Es mejor que vayamos a cambiarnos, dejaremos esto en empate que dicen?.-kouga se dirigía hacia los vestidores.

-QUE!!!!A NO ESO SI QUE NO!!!!!YA SABEN LO QUE DIJIMOS SOBRE SI QUEDAMOS EN EMPATE!!

- uh? Que cosa dijimos inu yasha?-miro miroku extrañado por la ración que había tomado nuestro puppy.

 -Que no se acuerdan? Que si quedamos en empate TODOS tendríamos que ir al gay bar! Par de idiotas-. Dijo Sesshoumaru con arrogancia.

-Cuando dijimos eso? Ah no que va a mi nadie me lleva a un sitio de esos.

-bueno miroku asi fue la apuesta y hay que cumplirla como hombres que somos.

-entonces a que hora será? Y que día?-naraku miro a inu yasha mientras todos caminaban hacia los vestidores.

-no lo se! Bueno hoy pues a las 11-. Dijo Inu Yasha entrando en el vestidor.

Dentro de los vestidores nuestros lindos chicos se enteraron que ya no eran normales, ya que en sus mentes escucharon unas voces...

Voz1: le viste el trasero a sesshoumaru, mmmm..lo tiene tan firme.

Voz2: aunque naraku sea un poco arrogante uyy..tiene que cuerpo

Voz1: y que me dices de Inu Yasha? Es tan lindo y tiene una mirada angelical.

Voz2: pero kouga tambien lo es..y aparte de eso tiene lindos cuadritos.

Voz1: por kami y miroku? Ya me gustaria que me dijiera que si quiero acostarme con el.

Voz2: no seas tan pervertida!

-Que diablos? Lo escucharon? Bueno! Lo escucharon en sus mentes?-dijo Inu Yasha con ojos de plato.

-Si Inu Yasha, al parecer tenemos tele patia-. Miroku estaba mirando al techo.

-No lo creo, creo que tenemos super poderes a causa del impacto que recibimos-. Kouga se agarro su cabeza.

-Que??? Bah deja de leer historietas, no crees que ya estas muy crecido!!

-calma Sesshoumaru, creo que lo que kouga dijo puede tener cierta verdad.-naraku miro a sesshoumaru

Voz1: uyy ya quiero averiguar con quienes se han acostado, para ver si tenemos alguna oportunidad.

-Ven lo escucharon!!!!!!!!no estoy loco-. Dijo inu yasha casi con un grito desesperado.

-tienes razón, lo mejor es que salgamos, y comprobar si es cierto-naraku se termino de abrochar su camisa negra.

-Esta bién! Hagamolos!-dijieron todos a la misma vez.

Y asi nuestros chicos salieron y se dirigieron a diferentes partes de la universidad, pero todos escuchaban al parecer lo que las mujeres deseaban hacer con ellos o lo que pensaban hacer, pero tenian miedo de que las mujeres tambien pudieran leer sus mentes asi que nuestro querido miroku se la ingenio para averiguarlo...

**^o^**Falcutad de Comunicación**^o^** 

Pues si, unos de nuestros  de chicos estudiaba comunicación, ya que queria llegara ser un gran conductor pero en playboy xP! Si era nuestro pervertido MIROKU!!. El caminaba por los pasillos fijándose en las minis faldas, escotes y piernas. Quizo hacer la prueba con unas de las chicas que se encontraban al final del pasillo del segundo piso de la facultad, pero a que no adivinan quien era!!quieren saber? Pues sigan leyendo xD

-hola preciosa, porque estas sola si eres tan guapa-. Miroku miraba el escote en "V" que traia la muchacha pero ya saben que no veia el escote, si no lo que estaba adentro.

-mm..? perdon y tu eres?[vaya, vaya y este pedazo de pervertido de donde salio, eso era lo que me faltaba para terminar el peor dia de mi vida!!]

-disculpame, no se en que estaba pensando, yo solo iba a pedirte tu nombre porque eres adorable[eso..eso me dolio yo no sabia que uy! Que estupido! Bah ha esta me la llevo a la cama a igual que todas]

-Mi nombre es Sango, y el tuyo es..?[no lo entiendo, primero me dice: hey preciosa bla bla! Y después me viene con que es un caballero].-dijo sango mirando a miroku con una mirada de quien diablos es este?.

-Mi nombre es Miroku y perdon por hablarte asi[diablos es tan hermosa y tambien creo que fui un estupido]

-ah! Miroku, bueno yo soy Sango y soy nueva aquí casualmente estaba tratando de conseguir a donde se encontraba el salon 625, me podrias ayudar?

-Claro que si, ademas ese es mi salon jejeje, casualidad del destino que queria que yo te conociera! Ajajjajja!

-{uh? Y ahora a este loco pervertido que le paso? Uyy! Yo solo quiero que me lleve al salon! Que acaso aquí no tienen mas oficio que perseguir a las mujeres?] 

-te ocurre algo? Por que estas de tan malhumor? Te hicieron algo?.-miroku miro a sango a los ojos.

-pues si! unos estupidos intentaron besarme a la fuerza, pero gracias a una amiga no pasaron de ahí..[ah ahora este se va a ser el superman de la historia?]

-yo no es que me quiera ser el héroe con su situación, yo solo decia para tratar de ayudarla[uyy! Pero que carácter]

-bueno me llevaras?

-Claro que si.- miroku le extendio el brazo para que sango lo tomara.

-uh? Bueno!-.sango tomo el brazo de miroku

Mientras caminaban, por los pasillos Miroku escuchaba comentarios por parte de las mujeres como "este es el nuevo juguetito de miroku" o "esta es la nueva amante de miroku" y miradas llenas de furias que Sango noto de a lejos.

-Por que me miran asi?.-sango le pregunto a miroku con gran inquietud.

-no le prestes atención a eso.-miroku siguo su camino hacia el salon.

Cuando llegaron miroku beso la mano de Sango y se sento junto a ella asi cuando llego el profesor le toco el turno a Sango de presentarse ante la clase, Sango estaba vestida con un pantalón de tela a la cadera de color negro con un suéter con escote en forma de "V" de color blanco y su cabello lo llevaba suelto y su maquillaje era sencillo. Sango se presento ante la clase..

-Hola! Mi nombre es Sango y vengo de Osaka espero que nos llevemos bien-. Sango hizo una reverencia y se fue hacia su puesto donde se encontraba miroku.

-Como lo hice?-le pregunto sango mirando a miroku con una mirada de curiosidad.

-ah? Muy bien!

Miroku estaba un poco distraido por estar escuchando todos aquellos mensajitos por parte de sus compañeras de clases.

Mientras Tanto Inu Yasha...

Facultad de derechos 

Nuestro querido perrito estudiaba derechos, ya que queria convertirse en todo un defensor de las leyes en fin el se encontraba en una practica de un juicio su ayudante era kikyo y su rival era kagome.

-Inu Yasha deja de hacer payasadas! Que esto es para nota!!.-le dijo kikyo al oido a Inu Yasha.

-Feh! Si ya se kikyo no te preocupes.-Inu Yasha le dio un besito de piquito a Kikyo.

-ejem..bueno como seguia diciendo Sra. Jueza el articulo 50 de la constitución dice que el ciudadano tiene la opcion de fianza ya que la fiscalia no tiene prueba..

-objecion!!!!objeción!!-dijo inu yasha pengandole a la mesa muy fuertemente.

-y ahora que! Inu Yasha! Que le ocurre? Cree que esto es un juego? De esto depende su semestre!![vaya el peor estudiante de toda mi vida! Este no tiene que estar estudiando derecho, sino que se vaya un circo!!]

-como que  a un circo? Ejem..digo gomen nasai Kiruh sama, no lo volvere a hacer!

-[que terco es este estupido de noviecito que te tengo! Pero ni modo su dinero..]

-[este imbecil! Ahora si que llegare tarde a mi cita con el dentista por que no se deja de niñadas y terminamos esto rápido]-.penso kagome.

-perdón tmb Kagome dono discúlpeme.

Kagome se sonrojo por aquel gesto de inu yasha al decirle eso, pero Inu Yasha ya tenia novia y eso le dolia a kagome en el fondo de su alma, no era por que era un tonto, ella queria salir de ese lugar porque no aguantaba ver a Inu Yasha besándose con kikyo.

[vamos ya me quiero ir! Kami vamos ya no aguanto mas siento que si lo veo besándose con kikyo una ves mas me desmayo]

-kikyo ya basta, estamos en publico ya no beses mas.-le dijo inu yasha kikyo seguida por una mirada de seriedad por parte de nuestro Inu Yasha.

-que pasa? Por que actuas asi?.-kikyo miro a kagome con ojos llenos de odio.

-porque es lo correcto, kikyo!!

Y Asi el supuesto juicio termino ya que kagome sentia que se iba a desmayar en cualquier momento y asi kagome salio del salon con los ojos aguados por todas las escenas de amor que vio entre Inu Yasha y Kikyo pero eran mas forcejeos por parte de kikyo para besar a inu yasha, Kagome se fue a los estacionamientos de la universidad. Kagome poseía un nissan almera color azul oscuro, cuando estaba buscando las llaves las mismas se le cayeron al suelo pero fueron levantadas por la persona que en esos momentos no queria ver ni en pintura.

-damelas y vete-.dijo kagome con una voz quebrada.

-que te pasa? Explicame no entiendo.-Inu yasha acorralo a kagome contra el carro y la miro fijamente a los ojos.

-que te pasa alejate!!!-kagome empujaba a inu yasha.

-no hasta que no me digas porque estas asi.-Inu Yasha toco el rostro de Kagome

Inu Yasha en ese momento sentia un remolino de sentimientos el amaba a kikyo pero tambien a kagome y le dolia que por culpa de el, ella sufriera. Pero tambien kagome sentia que ese momento estaba en la luna, inu yasha tocándole el rostro y tenerlo tan cerca, asi que kagome rozo su mejilla con la inu yasha como quien dice pidiendo un beso. Lo mas sorprendente es que Inu Yasha beso a Kagome en los labios, pero lo sintio diferente a los besos que le daba a kikyo. Con Kagome se sentia seguro, amado pero este beso fue interrupido por ...

-QUE ES ESTO INU YASHA!!-dijo kikyo con un grito de furia

-Pues lo que ves!!!!ya me harte de ti, de tus caprichos! De tu indiferencia ante mis problemas!! De todo! Asi que adios kikyo!!-dijo inu yasha que se coloco alfrente de kagome para protejerla.

[ni creas que esto se va a quedar asi! Y esa perra maldita quita hombres me la pagara esta noche! Ya vera!!]

-vaya! A si que me cambias por cualquiera cosa-.rio kikyo.

-Kikyo! No te atrevas a hacerle algo a kagome o si no..

-O si no que? Me matas? Jjajajajja

-Inu Yasha mejor vamonos por favor..

-ok Kagome, ven tu te iras conmingo-Inu Yasha tomo la mano de kagome.

[me la pagaras maldito ya veras]

-Tu no me haras nada-.Inu Yasha se volteo y miro a kikyo.

-no se ..quizas si?-kikyo se retiro del los estacionamientos.

-ven kagome mi auto es el que esta al frente del tuyo

-Que? Tienes un mercedes.-kagome miro insolita el auto.

-Kikyo no me ama, ella solo le interesa mi dinero y de eso puedo estar seguro.

Inu Yasha abrio la puerta del asiento del copiloto del auto y kagome entro. El auto de Inu Yasha era un mercedes benz color perla, pero esa no iba ser la unica sorpresa de kagome, al llegar al supuesto"pequeño hogar de inu yasha" se encontro con una imponente mansión. Kagome quedo mas anonada cuando entro a la misma. La decoración era de estilo occidental con un toque europeo.

-Kagome esperame en el despacho y acuerdate estas en tu casa!-inu yasha sonrio.

-ok koi!-Kagome le robo un beso a inu yasha en los labios lo que sorprendio a inu yasha.

-ya vengo! Quiero mas besos como esos!-inu yasha subio las escaleras muy rapido que se tropezo.

-INU YASHA!.-grito angustiada kagome.

- no es nada kagome, no te preocupes!.-le dijo inu yasha con un sonrisa.

- Ten mas cuidado!

- Ok!

Kagome se dirigio hacia el despacho, pero como era la primera vez que entraba en esa casa le tuvo que pedir a unas de las muchachas de servicio que la guiara hacia el despacho, una vez ahí kagome tomo asiento en sillon de cuero marron y espero a inu yasha. Ya habian pasado mas de 10 minutos asi que kagome se levanto y se dirigio a uno de los libreros para tomar un libro y leerlo mientras inu yasha bajaba pero la misma se sorprendio al ver ciertos apuntes al parecer era un diario?

-que es esto? Este diario esta escrito en un lenguaje que no entiendo?-.kagome miraba aquel libro un poco anonada y curiosa.

-Quien eres y que haces con ese libro?

Sesshoumaru que había entrado al despacho con mucha cautela observo que Kagome esta leyendo algo que estaba prohibido y que era uno de los secretos de la familia. Kagome se voltio muy despacio y le entrego aquel diario a sesshoumaru.

-gomen nasai, pero de todas manera no he leído nada[algo tiene ese diario, y lo voy a averiguar]

-es mejor que no trate de averiguar nada ya que lo que contiene este diario es un asunto muy familiar que creo que no le incumbe a usted srta?-. dijo sesshoumaru mirando a kagome muy serio.

-ella es Kagome Higurashi y es mi novia asi que tratala con respeto, Sesshoumaru.

-Inu Yasha! Por que te demoraste tanto eh?-. kagome corrio para abrazar a inu yasha.

-solo te advierto que es mejor que tu noviecita no meta las manos donde no debe-

Sesshoumaru le enseño el diario a Inu Yasha lo que hizo que Inu Yasha cambiara su rostro a uno de miedo y muy serio.

-Yo me retiro-.Sesshoumaru salio en ese instante del despacho.

-bueno! Quieres almorzar kagome? Que te apetece.-dijo un inu yasha muy sonriente.

-bueno lo que sea, estaría bien

-bueno! pediré cualquiera cosa esta bien?-. en es momento el celular de inu yasha sonó.

-moshi moshi?-. dijo inu yasha que contesto la llamada.

- hola, inu yasha solo te llamaba para que recordaras lo del gay bar ya que si no vas ya veras!!!

El rostro de inu yasha cambio de su color normal a uno morado.

- u.u ya se Kouga!! Imbecil para eso me llamas?

- pues para que mas idiota!!! A ti todo se te olvida y es mejor que también le recuerdes a tu hermanito ok?

-ok, OK!!!!!!¬¬ -. Inu Yasha colgo.

-que pasa inu yasha? Pusiste una cara de espanto!-. kagome esta mirnado a inu yasha medio raro.

-nada, nada! Es mejor que vayamos a la cocina

-okis dokis!-. Kagome tomo la mano de inu yasha cosa que hizo que los dos se sonrojaran.

____________________________________________________________________________

N.A: holash!!!!!!gente!! espero que le halla gustado el cap! Bueno y que sera lo que Sesshoumaru y Inu Yasha guardan??? ^O^!! Y los chicos como se corpotaran en el "gay bar"!! quisieran leerlo? Pues anímenme con reviews!!

Se preguntan que pasara con chismiando? Pues ya tengo el sexto cap! T-T ya diran! Esta no actualiza pronto! Pero ahora si les prometo que SIPI! Ya que en la escuela como se esta acabando no me dejan muchas cosas! Asi que actualizare por semana un cap de este y otro de chismiando ^^!!

Bueno se me cuidan! Y me dejan reviews! ¬¬****

****

**Ah! Y en este fic van a odiar mas kikyo de lo que ya la odian ^^!**

Bueno ja ne!!!

****


	2. Cambio de Sexualidad Nuestros chicos en ...

N/A: HOLASH!! Bueno estoy muy happy!! Con esos 16 reviews que me dejaron! ^^!! Muchas gracias!espero que reciba mas reviews!! ^^! Bueno le guste! ^^! Y perdon por no postear rapido pero es que FF.net no me servia y este cap ya lo tenia desde el miércoles!!¬¬ 

**Disclaimer: **Inu Yasha no es mio, y nunca lo sera! Pero bueno u.uUes de Rumiko T.x! ^^!

Se lo dedico! A Kary Asakura! Que te vaya bien con tu fic! Y este cap se lo dedico como regalo a nekoi! Felicidades porque llegaste a ser mode en pikaflash.

Algunas partes del cap anterior: 

-que es esto? Este diario esta escrito en un lenguaje que no entiendo?-.kagome miraba aquel libro un poco anonada y curiosa.

-moshi moshi?-. dijo inu yasha que contesto la llamada.

- hola, inu yasha solo te llamaba para que recordaras lo del gay bar ya que si no vas ya veras!!!

"Lo que las mujeres piensan" 

****

**Cap 2:** **Cambio de Sexualidad? Nuestros chicos en un gay bar!**

****

Bueno nuestro hanyou tenia hambre además ya era la hora de almorzar así que Inu Yasha y kagome se dirigieron a la cocina pero cuando Inu Yasha le pregunto a la cocinera que había de comer, Inu Yasha hizo un gesto de desagrado, así que decidió hacer el, algo de comer para ambos lo que tenia pensado hacer era un rico pie de pollo (que rico! *----* mi kiele!)así que inu yasha empezó a sacar uno a uno los ingredientes para hacer el pie, poco a poco empezó ha mezclar la harina y la mantequilla para hacer la masa, pero nuestro hanyou se desespero y a medida que lo hacia mas rápido la harina y los trozos de mantequilla volaban por todos lados.

-Inu Yasha! Ten cuidado con lo que haces! Koi!.-dijo kagome que había recibido un trozo de mantequilla y se estaba limpiado la cara.

-lo siento koi! u.u yo solo quería hacerte algo para comer pero mira todo el desastre que he hecho.- inu yasha estaba limpiando el trozo de mantequilla de a cara de kagome con un pedazo de papel toalla.

-auch! Inu yasha me estas lastimando!-. kagome tenia ya el rostro limpio pero inu yasha cada vez tallaba mas y mas duro.

-gomen! Porque no mejor nos vamos a almorzar afuera! Conozco un buen restaurante, que dices.- inu yasha beso a kagome en la frente.

-pues SIPI!

Inu Yasha cargo a kagome hasta el garaje, que era donde se encontraban los autos de la familia pero el mismo era tan grande era como el tamaño de un hangar. En el mismo se encontraban autos de todos tipos y años, tantos deportivos como 4x4. Kagome quedo súper asombrada(quien no o.X) y no dejaba de mirar cada uno de los autos.

[con razón kikyo fue tan interesada wow! Se nota que si tienen dinero, pero eso no importa yo no veo a inu yasha por su dinero, si no porque lo amo , no se como kikyo no se fijo en el como persona si es una gran persona lo amo!]

-Así que me amas no? Pues sabes algo yo...-. Inu Yasha paro de caminar y miro a kagome muy serio.

-que pasa inu yasha? Uh? Porque tan serio! Me asustas-.kagome miraba a inu yasha un tanto asustada.

-yo te amo kagome-. Inu yasha cambio su seriedad por una amplia y sincera sonrisa.

- ¬¬! Por eso ahora no habrá besitos-.kagome cruzo sus brazos.

- noooo!! T-T porque a mi!

-Inu Yasha tengo hambre! Buaaaaaa!!escoge un auto rápido buaaaa! Siento que voy a fallecer!!-kagome se tocaba el estomago y mientras sonidos provenientes de su estomago decía "hambre, hambre".

- ok mm..escógelo tu!

[yo escoger un auto dentro de todo estos!!! estaría bien mmm..bueno! escogeré el X-trail plateado shipi si quiero ese!]

-eh! Bueno escogeré..el

-el X-trail plateado buen gusto kagome!-. inu yasha iba a buscar las llaves del auto.

- QUE!!! COMO LO SUPISTE!!

- mm..eso? con súper poderes!-. dijo inu yasha que hizo como si estuviera volando.

-Inu Yasha! 

-bueno es mejor que nos montemos al auto, ya que aquí ha alguien le ruge la pancita-. Inu yasha toco el estomago de kagome con un dedo.

-a ver si yo aquí no soy la única con hambre-. Kagome le dio un beso a inu yasha en la frente.

Así los dos subieron al auto y salieron de aquel hangar con dirección a un restaurante.

*--------------------------------------------------------------------------*

Mientras tanto Sesshoumaru tomaba un baño de refrescante y de olorosa fragancia, Sesshoumaru meditaba sobre aquel acontecimiento del despacho, aquella mujer había tomado algo muy importante para la familia "Hanai", su familia que había guardado aquel secreto por siglos, y aquella mujer casi lo descubre. Eso tenia los pensamientos de Sesshoumaru hechos un río revuelto que ni se fijo que hora era.

-demonios! Llegare tarde a la universidad!!! Por estar pensando en eso!-.así Sesshoumaru salió de la tina casi de un impulso (fans de sexymaru como yo! Tengo la foto del sessh desnudo xD uyy como me gustaría estar ahí!). Sesshoumaru no encontraba su bata de baño y ni una toalla así que como era su cuarto decidió salir desnudo para buscar una en su closet,  pero nuestro sexy youkai no se imagino esta escena...

-SR SESSHOUMARU!! QUE Vergüenza! DISCÚLPEME!!-.decia una mujer que se cubría sus ojos para no ver a su jefe desnudo en su primer dia de trabajo.

[ay! Diablos ahora si que la regué! Y bien profunda! Perderé mi trabajo y tanto que lo necesito! Que bruta!, que bruta soy! Uyy pero pensándolo bien no me imagine encontrarme a tal pedazo de hombre como dios lo trajo al mundo, por una parte que suerte!! Pero en que pienso no hentai!!katsumi!!]

-Tome SR. Para que se cubra-.Katsumi le tiro una toalla a Sesshoumaru.

-Con que es tu primer día de trabajo, ya veo por eso no sabias que esta totalmente prohibido entrar a mi cuarto sin mi autorización al menos que sea la ama de llaves-. Decía un sesshoumaru medio sonrojado por los pensamientos de katsumi.

-discúlpeme Sr. No sabia-.katsumi hizo una reverencia en señal de respeto.

- tu nombre es katsumi, me podrías decir tu apellido?

-QUE? Como sabes mi nombre!!-. katsumi se llevo las manos a su boca por aquella imprudencia.

-no te preocupes yo también me pondría así si alguien que acabo de conocer sabe mi nombre si antes decírselo-.Sesshoumaru cerro sus ojos.

-discúlpeme..mi apellido es Kasahara

-muy bien, podría retirarse Srta. Kasahara, que aun estoy semi desnudo

-Si, Sr. Con su permiso-. Katsumi hizo una reverencia y se retiro del cuarto de Sesshoumaru.

[que cuadritos mas bien formados! Kami!! Gracias pro darme un jefecito así! Y porque no me despidió!]

-porque a mi!! Siempre a mi!!! Las mujeres me persiguen! Me dan miedo sus pensamientos tan pervertidos!!-decía Sesshoumaru mientras escogía su ropa.

Sesshoumaru opto por un pantalón color caqui estilo bagui sin bolsillos a los lados y un suéter tejido color verde oliva manga larga. Sesshoumaru busco las llaves de su auto y salio de su cuarto muy a prisa y no se fijo en..

-auch!-dijo la persona que yacía en el suelo

-disculpe, yo tengo la culpa por ir tan de prisa Srta. Kasahara.-. Sesshoumaru estiro su brazo para levantar a katsumi del piso.

-SR.!!!! O rayos!! Disculpe mi torpeza!!

- no, yo tengo la culpa no se preocupe-.Sesshoumaru siguió su camino por el largo pasillo hacia las escaleras.

-Sr. Sesshoumaru! Yo venia a preguntarle si iba a comer-dijo katsumi que iba detrás de sesshoumaru.

-no, no voy a almorzar en casa-. Sesshoumaru bajo el ultimo escalón de la escalera.

-ok, como usted ordene

Sesshoumaru fue a buscar su carro fav. Que era un viper plateado. Ya una ves encontrado el mismo se monto y puso el auto a toda marcha.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Inu Yasha podrías quitar esa música! Ya se que me amas pero bolero viejo nooooo!! Por favor!!-.Kagome se topaba uno de sus oídos con su mano izq y con la otra buscaba cualquier cd.

-chiquitita dime porque!! lalalala -. Cantaba inu yasha en voz muy alta.

-basta inu yasha! Ya pareces loco!!jajaja!-.kagome encontró algunos cd de buena música y saco el cd de inu yasha y puso el de..

-I dont what you heard about me..but you can't get a dollar out me! No cadillac no perms you can see, cuz i'm hmm. P.I.M.P-cantaban ambos moviendo la cabeza de abajo hacia arriba.

Sin querer y por dejar llevarse por la música Inu Yasha dejo de mirar hacia delante y casi choca un auto que era conducido por una mujer.

[idiota!! Que hombre mas imbecil!! Y después dicen que nosotras somos la que manejamos mal!!]

- O.o! nani?-. Inu Yasha bajo el vidrio para pedirle disculpas a la conductora de ese auto.

- Vaya pero si es un chiquillo, la próxima vez mira al volante idiota-. Decía la señora que estaba muy molesta.

-le pido disculpas, fue mi error no volverá a pasar-.dijo inu yasha un poco avergonzado.

Inu Yasha siguió conduciendo y cantando con kagome, ya cuando llegaron a la entrada del restaurante, inu yasha se bajo del auto y como todo un caballero le abrio la puerta a kagome y le extendio una mano para que se bajara. Inu Yasha dejo las llaves con el vallet parking y entraron al restaurante.

-buenas tardes Sr., mesa para cuantos desea-.pregunto el mesero encargado de las mesas.

-Buenas tardes, mesa para dos por favor-. Pidió inu yasha con un tono de voz muy delicada que dejo a kagome con la boca abierta.

Kagome observaba todo el restaurante, en verdad la decoración era hermosa, era una combinación de colores tierra que hacia que el restaurante se viera aun mas elegante.

-Como que no tienen? Puedo hablar con el gerente?-.inu yasha estaba medio enojado por la actitud del mesero.

-Sr. Hanai disculpe las torpezas de este mesero, su mesa lo espera en la sala privada como siempre.- 

-No se preocupe, solo llévenos y espero el mejor servicio-dijo inu yasha con voz seria.

-No se preocupe Sr. -. el gerente hizo una reverencia.

Ambos fueron conducidos por el gerente hacia la sala privada que se encontraba en el segundo piso del restaurante. Cuando llegaron 10 meseros esperaban su llegada, uno de los meseros jalo la silla para que kagome se sentara y otro hizo lo mismo con la silla de inu yasha. Los meseros empezaron a colocar todos los utensilios y todos los cubiertos.

[o.o que son todos estos!!! Forrible! Voy a pasar una gran vergüenza!!ah!! auxilio kami!!T---T kami!!help me!!!buaaaa! si acaso se para que es uno de estos!!]

-Kagome, estas bien?? Si quieres nos vamos por mi no hay ningún problema[si que la esta pasando mal!! Tonto!]

-No, no te preocupes! Todo esta bien.[si bien mal!]

Las cosas se pusieron peor cuando entregaron la carta. Kagome se quedo con cara de "esto en que idioma esta escrito.

[oh no!! Ahora es peor que voy a elegir]

-Kagome, me quiero ir no me gustame dieron ganas de comer unas hamburguesas! Que dices?[u.u! que bruto soy!]

-Pero..debes estar creyendo que soy una tonta-.kagome apretó la servilleta que tenia sobre sus piernas.

-No como crees!! Eres la mujer mas linda e inteligente kagome, vamonos si!

-Ok! Pero espero que las hamburguesas sean buenas!

Ambos se pararon y se fueron de aquel restaurante en dirección al mc donald mas cercano.(rico *¬* poshito)

-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La noche tan esperada "la del Gay BaR" 

****

Si llego la noche tan esperada por todos, claro que no para nuestros chicos(muajaja yo siempre de mala! ^*¬*^) ya eran las 10:15 y solo faltaban Miroku y Kouga. Y Sesshoumaru estaba super molesto.

-dijimos que a las 10 en punto y estos todavía no aparecen!-.dijo Inu Yasha que esta vestido con unos vaqueros desteñidos y una camisa con 3 botones desabrochados denotando su pecho muy bien formado.

-que impuntuales! Y con lo que odio eso-. Dijo Kouga que acababa de llegar. Kouga estaba vestido con una pantalón color caqui y un suéter manga larga color rojo.

-Y CUANDO PIENSA LLEGAR ESE!!!!-.dijo Sesshoumaru que odiaba la impuntualidad, Sesshoumaru estaba vestido con pantalón color negro y una camisa color azul oscuro.

-Por que no llamas a tu amigo, Inu Yasha-. Dijo Naraku que estaba vestida con un pantalón blanco y un suéter manga ¾ color negro.

-Yo esta bien, naraku pero no solo es mi amigo, es el de todos-. Inu Yasha miro a naraku con algo de "y a este que le pasa".

-Que esperas para llamar!!!

-Ya voy Sesshoumaru Trata de calmarte!!

-ejem.. con tal que ese Miroku mujeriego no cumpla con la apuesta ya a ver!!!-decia kouga mientras apretaba sus puños.

-En eso estoy de acuerdo con tal que ese sin vergüenza no venga lo linchamos!!-. dijo inu yasha.

Inu Yasha llamo a miroku a su celular.

-MIROKU!! SE PODRIA SABER DONDE DIABLOS ESTAS!!!-.decia un inu yasha muy furioso.

-AHH!! Es que! Estaba ya sabes con una mujer "ya sabes haciendo lo que mas me gusta"

-MIROKU! Pues es mejor que llegues ahora MISMO!!

-Ya cálmate y deja de gritar que me vas a dejar sordo!-. Miroku quito el celular de su oído.

-Y por donde estas??

-Ya! Estoy en los estacionamientos en la facultad.

-OK!

Cuando voltearon vieron el carro de miroku que se les venia encima, Todos gritaron MIROKU!!, y el mismo detuvo el auto.

-MIROKU!!!! QUE TE PASA!! CASITO NOS MANDAS AL OTRO MUNDO!!

-perdón-. Miroku apago el auto y se bajo del mismo con un pantalón jean negro y suéter sin mangas color negro.

-bueno ya estamos listos! Hora del suicidio!!!!-. dijo Inu Yasha mientras caminaba hacia la camioneta donde irian todos.

Ya todos montados en la camioneta, Inu Yasha puso en marcha el auto. En el camino mientras escuchaban musica de Sean Paul (te amo!*¬*) le preguntaron a miroku la razon por cual habia llegado tarde, el mismo les dijo que habia estado con una chica.

-Vaya pero si eso no es nada de fuera de lo comun, y quien fue la victima esta vez??-. Sesshoumaru miro a miroku con furia.

-Ah? Bueno fue con Hibari, a decir verdad esa nena si que se mueve! Se las recomiendo-. Dijo miroku que hizo con sus dedos el símbolo de "ok".

-QUE!! CON LA HERMANA DE HIROSHI??-. Inu Yasha detuvo el auto en ese mismo momento.

-si con su hermana, pero cual es el problema??-. miroku miraba a inu yasha con cara de extrañesa.

-Que no sabes en  el problema que te has metido miroku!!

-Miren yo planeaba llevarme a la cama a una nueva...creo que su nombre era Sango-. Miroku tocaba su menton con sus dedos.

-QUE!!! A LA AMIGA DE KAGOME HIGURASHI! estas como loco miroku!, si lo hubieras hecho ella misma te hubiera matado.

-Si es amiga de mi novia, las respetas miroku entendido!!-. Inu Yasha puso el auto en marcha de nuevo.

-Tu novia?? Creía que era kikyo-. Dijo miroku.

-NO, ya no lo es mi hermanito por fin se dio cuenta que la zorra esa solo buscaba por el dinero.

-Vaya creo que estos de escuchar a las mujeres no puede ayudar mucho-. Naraku pasaba una de sus manos por su cabello.

-Si, y no sabes cuanto con hibari me ayudo mucho! A esta ella misma dijo que fue la mejor

-En eso estoy de acuerdo por medio de eso me pude enterar de la verdad, pero saben no me duele yo creía que la amaba, pero solo la quería por que me sentía solo.

-Bueno al menos ya no andas con esa-. Dijo kouga.

-Llegamos-. Naraku dijo esto con la voz mas fria de lo de costumbre.

-Diablos!!-. dijeron todos al mismo tiempo.

En efecto nuestros queridos chicos habían llegado, se sentían frustrados. Pero todo iba a estar bien si no se encontraban a nadie conocido de la universidad. Así nuestros chicos bajaron del auto, después  que Inu Yasha hubiese conseguido un buen estacionamiento-. Todos entraron al gay bar "todos" digo Todas..estee..lo que sea se le quedaron viendo de arriba abajo al grupito de hombres que había acabado de entrar.

[que guapos..me gustaria... (corte)]

-Que pasa! Que tambíen podemos escuchar lo que dicen estos-. Dijo Miroku.

-Si al parecer, pero solo podemos escuchar la mitad de lo que piensan-. Inu Yasha observaba el sitio.

-Chicos! Chicos! Aquí vengan guapos!!, no quieren tomarse unos tragos con nosotras??!

-lo que nos faltaba!!!!-. dijo sesshoumaru con fastidio.

-bueno ni modo-. Kouga se acerco a la mesa de aquellos(a)

-o.o! pero W.T.F??, ni modo hay que cumplir la apuesta-. Miroku tmb se dirigió a la mesa.

-Demonios! Solo esto me pasa a mi!!!!!!

- no es solo a ti hermanito, si no a todos-. Sesshoumaru tmb se encamino a la mesa.

-Exactamente-. Naraku tmb se fue a aquella mesa.

-Hola chicos? Primera vez que vienen? No los había visto por aquí.

-Hay no!! Pero que lindos están todos-. El mismo toco el trasero de miroku.

-OYE!! MANTEN TUS MANOS EN OTRO LADO!!QUE NO SEA MI TRASERO, MARI*$^ (censurado . .)-. Miroku agarro al tipo(a) por la camisa.

-Hay! Papi!! Me estas lastimando!!

-Hay oye tranquilízate, que me la matas!!

-Miroku cálmate!!-.inu yasha aparto a miroku de el tipo(a).

-Mejor busquemos una mesa para nosotros-. Sesshoumaru miraba el lugar para ver si encontraba alguna mesa disponible.

-Si es lo mejor-. Asistió inu yasha.

- si y bien alejados de estas maric*s-. Dijo miroku.

En el fondo se podía escuchar y muy altamente, el sonido de una canción gay muy conocida a que la conocen xD..

"MACHO MACHO MAN! I WANT TO BE A MACHO MAN! MACHOMACHO MAN I WANT TO BE A MACHO!!..

Unas cuantas locas, digo locos o localocos o.o? estaban bailando sobre las mesas sin camisa. Los chicos estaban tan asustados que se quedaron inmóviles en sus lugares, no dándose cuenta de la presencia hasta que este se sentó sobre Inu Yasha.

-"Ay papi que cabello tan sedoso!!" y esos ojos GRR... te quiero comer..!

-AHH!! QUITATE LOCA!!

-jajaja creo que las atraes inu yasha-. Naraku reía y hacia muecas.

-AY chicos miren! Que hombres mas guapos!!-. dijo otro(a) de los tipos(a).

-PUES QUE ASCO!-. dijo kouga.

-Yo me voy a emborrachar para olvidar todo lo que pase esta noche-. Miroku pidió una botella de whisky.

Así la noche paso..lo que ocurrió quedaría como un X-Files (música de X-files), solo sabemos que todos amanecieron en un hotel(no piensen mal! Que no paso nada malo ¬¬)Ya que como Sesshoumaru, Miroku, Inu Yasha y Naraku habían tomado demasiado y Kouga era el conductor designado los llevo a un hotel, naraku dormía en el piso, sesshoumaru en la cama con Inu Yasha, miroku en el sofá y kouga en el otro sofá.

-oh! Rayos que dolor de cabeza-. Inu yasha tocaba su cabeza.

-jejeje eso les pasa por tomar tanto-. Dijo kouga. 

-Inu Yasha no..AHH!! ME ACOSTE CON MI HERMANO!! SOY GAY! QUE HICE!! QUE ASCO!!-. sesshoumaru gritaba como loco.

-Hey! Calmate nadie hizo nada, ademas mirate estas vestido!-inu yasha golpeo a sesshoumaru.

-nada paso-. Naraku se levantaba del piso.

-Nada ocurrió!! NO ME VIOLARON! VERDAD?-. miroku se levantaba del sofá agarrando su cabeza por el dolor.

-Es mejor que llamemos a el restaurante del hotel, para que os traigan unos cafés.- inu yasha levanto el audicular del teléfono y llamó para pedir los cafés.

Después que nuestros chicos reaccionaran (bueno se le quitara la cruda) fueron a sus casas a cambiarse para ir a la universidad.

**--------o.o**--------o.o------------o.o--------o.o--------o.o-----o.o--------

-oh! Sr. Sesshoumaru, estábamos preocupados por usted

-En serio, me podrías subir mi desayuno, katsumi...-. sesshoumaru subió las escaleras lentamente.

Ya una vez en su cuarto, Sesshoumaru se estaba quitando el pantalón y miles de papelitos cayeron, sesshoumaru tomo algunos de los papelitos.

"que buen stripease"-. Decía unos de los papelitos.

"895-0880, llamame"

-o.O!!! que hicimos! O mejor dicho que hice!! Buaaaaaaa!!

**Notas de la autora:** bueno espero que le haya gustado el cap! Porque a mi si XD la verdad mas en el gay bar! En el tercer cap solo le adelanto que empezara una venganza ^^!

**Agradecimientos: **

****

**Yashi: ***----* FUISTE MI PRIMER REVIEW EN ESTE FIC! Muchas gracias! espero que te haya gustado el cap.

**DarkLady-Iria: **pues sip! Y mira como lo hicieron! ^^!!

**Randa: **hola! XD loca!XD por dios! No me rompas las patas a mi ¬¬U xD bueno ya sabes ^^!ACTUALIZA ¬0¬!

**Sheila Ruiz: **no, no te preocupes ^^! No voy a llegar a matar a nadie!

**Eve chan: **gracias por tu review! ^^! Y bueno espero que te guste el cap!

**Nanachan: **que tal si formamos el club XD yo tmb lo soy y hasta los huesos!gracias por tus dos reviews o.o

**Kary-Asakura: **espero que ACTUALICES EL FIC RAPIDO!!¬¬!

**Rosalynn: **^^ GRACIAS! Y bueno espero que te guste el cap!

**Ady: **GRACIAS! Dont worry be huggies XD no lo voy a dejar escribir!

**Yuki_sky13: **gracias ^^! Y buenush! Que es depinga o.O? me podrías aclarar esa duda??

**Meikyo: **GRACIAS! Y buenush espero que te haga gustado el cap!

**E Mizuno: **^^!! Por tu reviews!xD si lo voy a continuar ^^

**Emizuno: **XD dont worry aquí esta el cap

**Itachi chan: **XD bueno en este cap no hay pero en el tres sip XD miren ya adelante algo - -

**G mercury: **^^ esta bien lo leere xD y bueno me dejas review xD

Wow! Espero que me dejen reviews! O si no ¬¬ se convertirán en kikyo XD

Ja ne @.@!!!!

****

****


	3. Se enciende la chispa de la venganza y a...

N/a: hoash! Y perdón por no escribir rápido, pero es que el office -_-

Me esta dando problemas ! Thanks por los reviews que me dejaron *---*

Me hace  muy feliz xD!! Posh este cap se lo dedico a ustedes, y por supuesto quiero dedicármelo a mi!! Ya que soy moderadora en pikaflash(antes animekai)(si entran a ese foro soy arashi kishuu)

Neka we make it XD!!

Disclaimer: Inu Yasha no me pertenece, y si me perteneciera Sexy fluffy saldría desnudo xD!!

Resumen del cap anterior: en el capitulo anterior, nuestros queridos bishounen cumplieron con su apuesta, pero no se acuerdan de nada de lo que paso esa noche....porque será?

**Lo que las Mujeres Piensan**

**Cap3: **

****

"Se enciende la chispa de la venganza y almas gemelas se encuentran"

****

Sesshoumaru se quedo paralizado por unos segundos y recogió todos los papeles que habían caído en el suelo. Sesshoumaru se encontraba muy tenso y bastante nervioso pensando en que había hecho esa noche.

-Sr Sesshouma....AHH PERDON!!EN SERIO!!-. katsumi dejo caer la bandeja al suelo por la sorpresa(yo me le tiro encima *¬*)

-kat..KATSUMI!!o.o!-. Sesshoumaru busco algo para cubrirse rápidamente ya que estaba solamente en sus boxers.

-Perdón!!-. Katsumi cubrió sus ojos con sus manos y negaba con la cabeza para no espiar.

-no, tu no tienes la culpa-. sesshoumaru se puso una bata y se la amarro.

-bueno yo le traía su desayuno pero mire el desastre-. katsumi se arrodillo para ayudar a recoger los restos del desayuno.

-Soy tan torpe -. katsumi bajo la mirada.

-Oye, no eres nada de torpe, no digas eso-. sesshoumaru miro a katsumi a los ojos y tomo su mentón muy suavemente con su mano izq.

Sesshoumaru se acercaba lentamente a los labios de katsumi, la misma estaba idiotizada (y quien no *¬*) o mas bien hechizada por el tono ámbar de los ojos de sesshoumaru. Katsumi estaba nerviosa pero se dejo llevar por el sentimiento. Cuando estaban a meros cm, la puerta se abrió de golpe y de forma agitada Inu Yasha entro en la habitación

-SESSHOUMARU!!!

los dos se alejaron avergonzados, ambos miraban a inu yasha sonrojados.

-Necesito..HABLAR Y AHORA!!!-. inu yasha se llevo arrastrando a un sesshoumaru casi tomate.

-si..-.sesshoumaru no podía ni hablar, solo miraba a katsumi muy apenado.

Katsumi sonrió levemente y se fue a la cocina, casi corriendo tropezándose con la ama de llaves.

-----=P--------------=P----------------------=P---------=P------------------

-QUE QUIERES!!-sesshoumaru hizo todo menos golpear a Inu Yasha.

-E..es sobre el gay bar...un tipo me llamo para fijar la fecha de matrimonio!!

-.....................................QUE!!!!!!

-si estoy muy ASQUEADO!!!-. Inu Yasha se puso a llorar como un bebe.

-Cálmate!! no eres el único..en mis pantalones había miles de papelitos con números y mensajitos incluidos.

-DEBEMOS REUNIRNOS!!-. inu yasha empezó a llamar a todos.

-que piensas que hicimos?

-no quiero pensar lo peor!!

*--------------------------------------------------------------------------*

-bien que era tan importante?-. el siempre inexpresable naraku pregunto.

-LOCAS!!!-. dijeron los 4 al mismo tiempo.

-Miren lo que tenia!!!-. miroku saco un prenda de vestir blanca que al ser desdoblada...ERA UNA TANGA!!.

-yo tenia esto...-. kouga sacó un objeto muy raro que al salir de su cartucho, los dejo a todos boquiabiertos....era un pené ELECTRICO!! (dildo)

-claro que a mi los muy gays!!ME COMPUSIERON UNA CANCION!!

-. naraku abrió la boca.

-.....

-........

-el fue el que grito?-. dijo kouga.

-que raro...

-SI GRITE Y QUE!!!-. naraku respiraba agitado y lleno de rabia.

-una canción?-. dijeron todo en coro.

-SI!!..quieren oírla?-. sin esperar respuestas sacó una chibi radio y la encendió.

"quiero cojerte de noche y de día, ahora!!si muévelo así!"

-.......

-...........

-que es esa porquería-. dijo kouga quien fue el único que respondió.

-QUE NO VES!!-. dijo naraku que estaba rojo de furia.

-bueno feh!! hay que pensar en algo..-. inu yasha se sentó en el sillón reclinable.

-Sr. sesshoumaru!!-. tocaban a la puerta delicadamente.

-voy a ver ..creo que son los tragos que pedimos-. sesshoumaru fue abrir la puerta.

-oh Sr. discúlpeme, aquí están los tragos-. decía muy apenada katsumi.

-no te preocupes katsumi, este una cosa mas..-. sesshoumaru no dejaba de mirar a katsumi a los ojos.

-estas bien? "Sr"-. katsumi se retiro.

Sesshoumaru tomo la bandeja y todos tomaron los tragos y la botella con desesperación debido a lo que estaba pasando  en esos momentos 

-oye sesshoumaru, puedo ya sabes con aquella persona?-. miroku le rogaba a sesshoumaru.

-LA TOCAS Y TE MATO!!-. sesshoumaru salió del despacho muy disgustado.

-uyy este tiene algo que ver con esa "katsumi"-. dijo kouga quien hacia muecas.

-pues sesshoumaru no tiene un mal gusto, esa katsumi esta como quiere mm..

-ya basta miroku y espero que no molestes a sesshoumaru si es que no quieres terminar bajo 3 metros de tierra.

-ah pues perdone "hermano menor"-. dijo miroku sarcásticamente mirando a sesshoumaru quien entraba en ese momento a la habitación

-BIEN DEJEMOS EL TEMA AHI!! lo que nos concierne es..kouga!! deja esa cochinada, kouga dejo el aparato en el suelo y se hundió en el sillón bajo la mirada estricta de sesshoumaru, quien después de haber dicho eso salió de nuevo del despacho.

-uyy a mi se me hace que quiere con esa katsumi-. miroku miraba a la puerta muy pervertidamente.

-feh! miroku eso es en lo único que piensas

-bueno apartando el temita ese!! que vamos a hacer?-.dijo naraku lleno de furia.

-lo primero es calmarnos.

-.....eso lo dijo el?

-..si o.o que raro en kouga

-si, muy raro no lo crees inu yasha?

-claro que si miroku..

-ejem..par de ahou! ¬¬U mejor es que busquemos la forma de saber que rayos hicimos en ese bar!

-pero kouga si tu fuiste el que nos llevaste a aquel hotel? y tu tampoco te acuerdas de nada!-.naraku miraba el enorme estante de libros.

-si! pero no se que fue lo que paso, ya que cuando ustedes se embriagaron yo me fui del bar y los fui a buscar porque naraku me llamo al celular.

-de eso si me acuerdo pero de lo demás no!

-y que tal si abusaron de nosotros, o nos quitaron el riñón!! -miroku estaba morado y miles de pensamientos se le venían a la mente.

-no, no lo creo! pero tengo una idea-. inu yasha tocaba su mentón.

-cual es?!!-. dijeron naraku, kouga y miroku al mismo tiempo.

-porque no vamos a un lugar para que nos hinoptizen?

-uh? no es mala idea

-yo también pienso lo mismo que miroku

-bueno creo que los 4 estamos de acuerdo, solo falta decirle a sesshoumaru para ver si el también lo esta-. dijo naraku quien encontró un extraño libro.

-que es eso?

-que cosa? que encontraron?-. inu yasha preguntaba con cierto nerviosismo.

-bah es solo un libro, es mejor que pensemos o tratemos de recordar-.dijo kouga quien miraba hacia el enorme jardín.

-si creo que esa también es una buena idea-.naraku devolvió el libro al sitio donde lo encontró.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Mientras tanto Sesshoumaru había ido a buscar a katsumi para tratar de explicar lo que había pasado. En su mente el solo pensar en que lo que sentía era amor, lo preocupaba pero no sabia porque..

-KATSUMI!!-. sesshoumaru corrió para llegar mas rápido donde estaba katsumi quien estaba plantando una rosas en el jardín.

-oh! sr. Sesshoumaru, que desea?-. katsumi se levanto ya que se encontraba de cuclillas.

-ya sabes, hablar sobre lo que paso hace unas horas-. sesshoumaru miro hacia otro lado para tratar de no sonrojarse.

[oh rayos!! . que vergüenza kag.. oh no mejor dicho katsumi ahora que dirá, de seguro que fue un error y bla bla, pero claro niña!! que mas te ibas a imaginar que iba a pasar lo de la cenicienta!]

-katsumi estas bien?-.[o.ou pero que cosas piensa katsumi -_- ahora que le diré si era exactamente lo que le iba a decir-.-].

-claro que si Sr, que era lo que me iba a decir y disculpe-.katsumi miraba a sesshoumaru directamente a los ojos.

-eh.. bu..bu..bueno..yo quería decirte que...-. Sesshoumaru hablaba con voz temblorosa.

[uh? que le pasa?? que me querrá decir . uagu! siento que voy a vomitar]

-vomitar?? te sientes bien katsumi?? quieres que te lleve a un hospital?-. sesshoumaru hablo tan rápido que katsumi se quedo boquiabierta.

- claro que si, Sr., es solo una expresión jejje-.[como lo supo? eh ._.]

-eh.. ejem..bueno yo quería decirte que si le gu..gustaría ..salir conmi..

-salir con usted esta noche jejje-. katsumi se llevo una de sus manos a su boca para ocultar su sonrisa.

-eh..eso mismo, que dice?

-claro, pero donde iremos?-.katsumi le pregunto a sesshoumaru aun mirándolo a los ojos.

-uh??..este bueno..quieres ir a bailar?? o a comer??creo que mejor seria ir a cenar y después a una disco que dice?-.sesshoumaru hablo aun mas rápido y su cara estaba mas roja.

-ah bueno esta bien, acepto-. katsumi empezó a caminar hacia la puerta que conectaba a la cocina.

-una cosa antes!!-.sesshoumaru tomo a katsumi de un brazo y la beso delicadamente en los labios.

Al sentir el contacto de los cálidos labios de katsumi, sesshoumaru sentía mas y mas mariposas en el estomago, mientras que katsumi sentía que estaba volando con los querubines, arcángeles y ángeles en el cielo. Claro pero como todos necesitamos oxigeno, y la falta de este detuvo el beso. Sesshoumaru suavemente toco una de las mejillas de katsumi y esta pego una de las suyas con una de las  de sesshoumaru y se quedaron así por unos minutos.

-Sr, y a que hora salimos?-. katsumi pregunto con un tono burlesco.

-primero hablamos sobre ese SR.  llámame sesshoumaru, no sr-. sesshoumaru abrazo cálidamente a katsumi.

-ok, sesshoumaru

-así esta mejor, lo segundo te voy a dar mi tarjeta de crédito para que vayas a comprar toda la ropa que quieras, haz con mi tarjeta lo que tu quieras-. Sesshoumaru saco su una de las muchas tarjetas de su billetera.

-oh no Sesshoumaru!! no que no!! no te la voy a aceptar-. katsumi negaba con la cabeza.

-oh claro que si! además en el garaje, creo que ya sabes hay muchos autos escoge el que mas te guste.[este poder que tengo me a ayudar para ver si solo esta enamorada de mi dinero]

[ que pena! pero si yo con mi salario me puedo comprar algo! ¬¬ que ni piense que me va a mantener eso si que no!]

-katsumi! se me olvidaba mm..no te quiero ver trabajando en la casa, así que me ayudaras con la empresa, y si no quieres que te compre nada..lo podrás hacer tu misma-.sesshoumaru puso una carita de niño apaleado.

-sessh no pongas esa carita, esta bien haré lo que tu digas-. katsumi tomo la tarjeta de sesshoumaru.

-en serio! mucho mejor-.Sesshoumaru le dio un cálido beso en los labios a katsumi.

Sesshoumaru y Katsumi entraron a la casa tomados de manos, mientras que nuestros Youkais boys vieron toda la escena en exclusiva por la ventana del despacho. 

-Entonces ya pensaron en algo

sesshoumaru quien abrió la puerta sin que se dieran cuenta los demás entro a la habitación dejando a todos congelados.

-eh..si ..pero antes-. dijo inu yasha

-UYYYYYY!!!! VAYA SESSH NO SABIA QUE TE  SONROJARAS-. todos dijeron esto a la misma vez.

-¬`¬  no me digan que estaban espiando grrr...

-uyy si mi amorcito-. dijo kouga quien reproducía la escena con miroku.

-¬¬U YA BASTA!!!!!

-¬_¬ HAY HERMANITO ,no sabia que fueras tan cariñoso 

-YAAAAAA!!!!!ESA ES MI VIDA!!-sesshoumaru 

-ok, ok solo te molestábamos jeje-.miroku le daba palmadas en la espalda a sesshoumaru.

-bueno, ya han pensado en algo ¬¬ y podrías dejar de intentar sacarme los pulmones miroku.

-como usted diga, su majestad-.dijo miroku con un tono burles tico.

-ejem..ejem..Inu Yasha y los demás han planeado ir a que nos hinoptizen.-. naraku quien miraba hacia el enorme jardín se voltio para mirar a los demás con una cara muy seria.

-no es mala idea, hagámosla-. Con cierto gesto en la cara sesshoumaru aprobó la idea.

En ese preciso momento la platica fue detenida por el sonido del teléfono, Inu Yasha quien era el que estaba mas cerca al mismo fue el que lo contesto pero se dio una enorme sorpresa.

-aló?-. dijo inu yasha con un tono alegre.

-vaya, pero que suerte tengo, solo te llamo para que tengas cuidado con tu mujercita  jajjaja-. Con un tono de voz mezclado de odio y rencor.

-QUE? Quien habla? Que es esto una broma?-. inu yasha paso de un tono alegre a uno muy preocupado.

-no te preocupes, pronto lo sabrás.

-aló!!aló?!!RAYOS!!-.inu yasha tiro el teléfono al piso, preocupa y nervioso.

-pero que pasó??quien era?-. pregunto kouga quien estaba recogiendo los restos del teléfono.

-no LO SE!!

-pero que te dijeron?!!para que reacciones así, inu yasha??eran los gays?-. sesshoumaru preguntaba desesperado.

-no, y de eso puedo estar seguro, solo me dijeron que cuidara a mi "mujercita" creo ..creo que lo mejor es que vaya a ver a kagome ahora mismo-. Y si pensarlo 2 veces Inu Yasha salió del despacho, busco sus llaves y se monto es su carro fav. Su viper rojo y salió a mil por hora.

*-----------------------------------------------------------*

-jajja ves como cayo, fue tan fácil!!-dijo la persona quien se reía mas que nunca en su vida.

-por dios, kikyo si eres un genio jaja, pero no se fue muy al estilo novela, ni modo-dijo una persona con una voz masculina.

-y por supuesto tu me ayudaras! Ya vera ese par y todos sus estúpidos amiguitos me la pagaran.

-a no! Yo me encargo del estúpido de miroku los demás no me importan.

-ok, como tu digas amor jajajaja!

-jajajajaja!!

--------x----------------------------------------x---------------x--------x

Inu Yasha llamó a Kagome por su celular, y cuando escucho su voz de que ella estaba bien, de todas maneras le dijo que se iba a quedar con ella, le explico la situación y ella acepto.

Pero..que tramara kikyo? Y quien será el compa de venganza de ella??? Eso nadie lo sabe..jeje xD yo soy la unica!

N.A/ hola!! Que tal les pareció! Wow gracias por todos sus reviews y de veras que si merecía que me lincharan, pero en ves de mi, linchen a mi compu!!¬¬ que se puso malita pero ahora esta bien! O.o recibí mas reviews xD! Eso me pone happy! Muy happy en realidad!37 T---T muchas thanks xD,es uno de los caps mas cortos que he escrito pero eso era para que no e lincharan mas xD

Agradecimientos a:

****

**Meikyo: **hoash! Pues espero que te vaya a ti bem en tus fics! Thanks por tu review.

**Shaeko:** posh mira nu mas xD pos sipi pero te tengo otra sorpresa! XD

**Rosalynn:** posh pobre verdad al menos lo puse esta ves en boxers xD

Sweet-dreams-and-dark-ing: posh nu para nada pienso que eres hentai xD 

Ademas todas piensan cosas lindas de sexy fluffy xD

**Gaby: **bueno en este cap no hubo nada entre kag/inu xD pero en el otro sepe

**Dark-Serenety:** XD hasta cuando yo lo estoy escribiendo me rio xD, que bueno que te halla gustado xP

**Mitsuki: **thanks! XD!!

**DarkLady-Iria: **JAJJA XD pues no creo que te imagenes eso xD

**Itachi-chan: **o kami espero que no te haiga dado inzomio xD

**Aome: **posh que bueno ese es mi propósito xD

**Neo Cristal Serenity: **posh shi! Pero al menos lo vas a ver en boxers xD

**Chiisana Minako: **que bueno que te halla gustado

**Megumi Sagara1: **o.o me gusto el lemita xD!!see! kikyo sucks

****

******Aihoshi-Seikaya: **oh posh thanks!jejje a veces pensamos cosas que..este..X-files.

**G-Mercury:** oh posh thanks!

**Devil lady: **OKAS!

**Kanna-sagara: **okis! Tmb lo hare

**Keiko13: **thanks!!

**Kiyu1: **wow! Me sorprendio! Asi mismo hace una amiga kary xD! Que bueno que te guste tanto!

**Vale9315: **thanks!!

**EMizuno:** oh! Posh sorry! Pero es que mi compu estaba dañada xD

Oh si!! Si no me dejan reviews!! Las convierto en kikyo!!

JA NE!

****


	4. La primera cita y alguien especial llega...

Hola perdonen el retraso .__., pero es que como estoy de vacas, pues xD no tengo excusa .___.u, en fin subí dos cosas

Uno es un fic nuevo, y el otro es el cap nuevo xD espero que me dejen review a ambos xDD, este cap va dedicado a **Randa**!!

Mujer actualiza!!!xD

**Disclaimer: **Inu Yasha no me pertenece, ya saben le pertenece a Rumiko!! Pero si fuera mío Sesshoumaru saldría desnudo xDD

"Lo que las mujeres piensan" 

**Cáp. 4: **La primera cita y alguien especial llega!

Así es nuestros chicos irían a que los hipnotizaran para recordar que era lo que había pasado esa noche, pero ya era casi las 2 de la tarde y tenían que ir a la universidad, Así cada uno se marcho en un carro diferente tomando el mismo rumbo, la universidad. Inu Yasha quien se encontraba en la casa de kagome vio su reloj y recordó que esa tarde ambos tenían examen.

-MIRA LA HORA!!MORIREMOS!!-.decía un inu yasha muy alterado.

-Moriremos, si es que no nos vamos ahora-. Kagome jalo a inu yasha por el brazo y ambos motaron el glamoroso auto deportivo.

En el camino kagome noto que inu yasha estaba muy nervioso, y a decir verdad ella también lo estaba. Se preguntaba una y otra vez quien abra sido aquella persona quien había llamado a inu yasha para decirle ese tipo de cosas.

-Kikyou!! Si ella fue no hay duda-. Kagome casi grito que inu yasha detuvo el auto.

-no kagome es imposible ella esta en Estados Unidos y mas que yo se kikyou no se pondría en esas tonterías porque me conoce y sabe que mi familia es muy poderosa-.inu yasha puso en marcha el auto.

-pero quien mas que ella? Nadie me odia mas que ella-. Kagome miraba por la ventana del auto.

-lo dudo ella no es de ese tipo de mujer

-pero..quien mas pudo ser?-. kagome miro a inu yasha con gran preocupación.

-ya llame a unas personas para que lo investigaran-. Inu yasha estaba mas serio algo muy raro en el.

-tengo mucho miedo-. Kagome bajo la mirada.

-no te preocupes, si quieres te puedes quedar en mi casa creo que es lo más seguro-. Inu Yasha le hablo a kagome con una voz tierna y llena de seguridad.

-tendría que preguntarle a mamá, aunque ya estoy lo suficiente grande para tomar mis propias decisiones

-no haremos nada, por eso no te preocupes si quieres yo hablo con tu madre.

- no estaba pensado en...-. kagome se sonrojo.

-yo tampoco eh..-. inu yasha ya había llegado a la universidad y estaba buscando un estacionamiento.

-[oh diablos en solo pensar que el me pida eso, que le dire? Tengo miedo..y vergüenza!!! Que pena]

-jjeje..en que cosas piensas kagome ¬_¬

-yo en nada!! En nada, entendido? [ rayos, rayos!! Creo que por mi expresión se dio cuenta]

-si supieras..

-si supiera que? [ahora!! De seguro me va a pedir eso!! Nooooo]

-tengo ganas de..[la haré pensar mal, que malo soy ]

-[tiene ganas de eso? No yo no puedo!! Seria una falta de respeto, y además nooo aun no estoy preparada!!!!]

-tengo ganas de comprar un helado [mira en lo que pensaba kagome!! Jajaj la agarre!]

-eh!! A eso..jejje-. kagome reía nerviosamente.

-en que pensabas ¬_¬..

-yo..yo en nada!! Yo también quiero un HELADO!-. kagome no sabia ni que hacer.

-ok, después del examen vamos a comer helado-. Inu yasha ya había encontrado un buen estacionamiento y apagaba el motor.

Inu Yasha bajo del auto, y le abrió la puerta a kagome ambos tomados de manos entraron a la facultad, pero al ver la hora, se le saltaron los ojos y corrieron al máximo.

------Facultad de Medicina-----------------------------------

Sesshoumaru entraba a la facultad con miles de angelitos volando a su alrededor, no le importaba nada ni nadie. Pero si ciertos comentarios de las chicas!!!

[mhmm..que hombre!! Kami sama, que buenos músculos y esa mirada]

[que sexy!! Es guapísimo que buen trasero tiene]

-dejen de mirar mi trasero pedazos de lujuriosas!!!!-. sesshoumaru voltio y las miro con una mirada asesina.

Ambas chicas vieron a sesshoumaru como si fuera un bicho raro y todo el mundo en el pasillo imito aquella misma actitud de las chicas.

[ como supo lo que estaba pensando? Creo que lo estaba mirando demasiado!!]

-que imbecil-. Sesshoumaru entro al salón que le correspondía.

------Facultad de Gastronomía--------------------------------

Pues adivinen quien tenía el sueño de ser chef? A que se van sorprender!! Pues..xD NARAKU!!. En efecto naraku soñaba con ser el mejor chef de todos ,pero la realidad era muy dura para el. Esa tarde tenia practica de cocina

-MUCHACHOS! HOY COCINAREMOS UN DELICIOSO POLLO A LA REINA!!!-. decía entusiasmado el profesor.

-pollo?-.naraku lo miraba extraño

-si pollo, naraku y espero que esta vez no lo quemes!!-. la compañera de naraku lo miraba algo disgustada.

-ya cállate, Maya!!-. naraku la miro con algo de rabia.

-bueno empezaremos primero tienen que...

El profesor explicaba cada punto de la receta, y los estudiantes la aplicaban de inmediato, Maya ayudaba a naraku. A decir verdad aunque se llevaban de la patada, trabajaban excelente.

[veo que ya esta aprendiendo, que bueno]-. Pensaba maya

-si no te preocupes, he estado practicando-. Naraku la miro fijamente.

-uh?.pues mas te vale!!-. maya se sonrojo por aquella mirada de naraku.

[que tanto me mira!!]

-auch!! Me queme!-.maya introducía su dedo meñique a la boca ya que se había quemado.

-oh! Déjame ver-. Naraku delicadamente tomo el dedo y lo acarició.(que dulce!! *¬*, ya habrán notado que en mi fic naraku es mas tierno xD todos están locos!)

[que dulce! Eh..que estoy pensado!!]

-ejem..que esto una cita o están cocinando?-. el profesor lo miraba a ambos furioso.

Naraku se sonrojo por aquel pensamiento y continuo cocinando.

Durante casi toda la clase cada vez que chocaban sus miradas ambos se sonrojaban. El resultado de la receta fue..

-mm..tiene buen sabor, le pondré A+ -. El profesor les sonrío a ambos.

-QUE A+!!!!!-. maya y naraku gritaron al mismo tiempo.

-que? Si quieren le pongo F-. El profesor cambio de expresión en segundos.

-No, no para nada..

-lo mismo digo-. Maya movía las manos.

-----Facultad de Administración------------------------------

Jojo a ver quien quería ser gerente de su propia empresa..

A ver es el único que falta!! KOUGA!!pero esa tarde al pobre le había ido muy mal en los exámenes.

-u.u..C+, b+ no sirvo para esto-. Kouga esta totalmente derrotado.

-bueno! Antes de que se vayan, acaba de llegar una compañera nueva que viene desde Alemania. No se preocupen por el idioma ya que la misma sabe hablar muy bien el japonés, así que espero que la traten bien, bueno pasa..y bienvenida-. El profesor de banca se había levantado para recibir a al nueva estudiante.

En ese instante una linda pelirroja entro al salón con una gran sonrisa, todos se le quedaron viendo a sus hermosos ojos esmeraldas y los chicos miraban algo mas que sus ojos, aquella joven vestía una mini falda con pliegues de color gris con rayas rojas(así al estilo que se usa ahora xP) con un suéter de mallas rojo con botas de tacón de aguja color negras.

-hola mi nombre es Ayame Kirasawa-. Ayame hizo una reverencia.

-bueno me he tomado la libertad de hacer una tómbola para escoger quien podría mostrarle la cuidad-. El profesor metio la mano en una especie de caja y saco un papelito.

-y será el Sr. Miyamoto

-que yo? En serio-. Kouga miraba con ojos de platos al profesor.

-si usted!-.decía el profesor

-oh! Que bueno, eres muy guapo kouga!-. ayame se acerco a kouga y lo abrazo, mejor dicho lo estaba ahorcando.

----Facultad de Comunicación---------

-Sango me podrías prestar tus apuntes-. Rogaba un miroku quien no miraba a sango a los ojos mas bien contemplaba sus piernas.

-y los tuyos? Que no los tomaste?-. sango tenia un tono de preocupación.

-no, porque una bella dama se sienta a lado mío y no puedo dejarla de observar.

Sango se sonrojo un poco, pero de todas maneras no le iba a prestar los apuntes a miroku.

-yo te presto los míos "koi"-. Hibari había puesto bruscamente sus apuntes sobre la mesa.

-eh..no gracias, mejor sango te voy a buscar a tu casa para que me expliques [y a lo mejor algo mas ocurre!]

-pero, miroku!-. hibari miraba a miroku muy provocativamente

-que no!, ella me va ayudar verdad sango?

-uh? Ah si...jejeje esta bien! Nos vemos hasta entonces!-. sango salió lo mas rápido de ahí, se sentía algo incomoda.

-porque hiciste eso?-. hibari miraba a miroku furiosa.

-ya sabes bien porque!! Que punto de la palabra **_discreción _**no entiendes?-. miroku estaba que la asesinaba con la mirada.

-ya entendí! Pero los celos me mataban-. Hibari se acerco a miroku ya que el salón se encontraba vació.

-mm..ya veo que quieres-. Miroku la llevo hasta la puerta para cerrar la misma y después al escritorio del profesor.

Miroku coloco a hibari encima del escritorio, lentamente entre caricias llenas de lujuria mas que de amor, miroku le quitaba la ropa a hibari, la misma solo gemía de placer con cada caricia de miroku....

-miroku, porque no lo hacemos en mi apartamento-. hibari acariciaba la espalda de miroku.

-no, aquí será mas excitante además ya me dieron ganas...

Sango se encontraba en los estacionamientos de la universidad, estaba algo confundida y un poco temerosa porque no encontraba su auto, cuando por fin dio con el, de tanto pensar la chica no había notado que alguien la esperaba y cuando lo noto.....

-QUE!! TE IBAS A ROBAR MI AUTO VERDAD??-.sango le pegaba con su cartera.

-no! Creo que estas equivocada!-. el mismo esquivaba los golpes de sango.

-eh..perdona entonces pero que hacías aquí-. Sango lo miraba algo apenada pero a la vez algo curiosa.

-yo esperaba a mi hermana, pero creo que me equivoque de auto-. El chico puso su mano detrás de su cuello.

-oh! Ya veo creo que te has confundido, este es mi auto-. Sango le obsequiaba un gran sonrisa.

[ya veo es tan confiada como me lo dijo tal persona]-. Pensaba el chico.

-ah! Mi nombre es Hiroshi, no lo olvides!! Por cierto eres muy bella cuídate! Y perdona el mal entendido-. Hiroshi beso a sango en la mejilla muy rápido que esta quedo sin habla.

-ok..ok!-. sango estaba muy sorprendida por aquel beso

[pero quien era ese? Bueno se habrá confundido, pero no puedo negar que es muy guapo]-.sango pensaba mientras se montaba al auto y lo ponía en marcha.

Kagome e Inu Yasha salían también de la universidad ese momento, estaban muy nerviosos por la calificación de sus exámenes ya que era los que iban a decidir si se graduaban sin importar que tuvieran buenas calificaciones durante los dos semestres.

-Inu Yasha, me llevas a mi casa acuérdate que tengo que ir a recoger mis cosas-. Kagome estaba muy nerviosa por dos cosas, por sus exámenes y por la reacción de su madre.

-esta bien! Mi princesa-. Inu yasha beso a kagome muy dulcemente en los labios.

En el camino hacia la casa de kagome, inu yasha le comento sobre lo que había pasado con Sesshoumaru y su nuevo amor, a decir verdad kagome estaba sorprendida ya que jamás se le cruzo por la mente que su cuñado fuera tan dulce.

-en serio? Jaja no lo puedo creer con lo serio que es!

-pues yo tampoco! Y hoy tienen una cita

-hay que bellos, bueno espero que katsumi pueda sacar a sesshoumaru de su mundo de enojos.

-ojala, porque yo sufro-. Inu yasha puso cara de bebe.

-pobre de mi koi!!

Sesshoumaru, quien se encontraba en su cuarto tratando de encontrar entre mas de 250 smoking el adecuado, el quería lucir radiante esa noche tan especial para el(aja mira sesshoumaru hasta con anjarapos te ves sexy! Cual es el problema?)Cuando por fin se decidió opto por uno azul marino y una camisa blanca con tres botones si abrochar que lo hacían lucir no tan elegante, pero si muy sexy. Cuando se estaba terminando de vestir...

******Flash back*******

Un buen trance era la música principal, pero de hecho no era el show en si, si no 4 hombres quitándose la ropa.

-SI ASI!! VAMOS CHICOS!!-decía una voz a lo lejos

Todos se quitaban la ropa lentamente pero con algo de torpeza a lo lejos se veía su estado de embriagues.

-HAY QUE SEXYS!!!

***fin del flash back***

-O.O!!!recordé algo!!! Noooooo!! Me lo temía!! Un striptease!!!-. sesshoumaru corría por toda su habitación para  tratar de calmarse, pero con sus gritos llamó la atención de alguien.

-Sesshoumaru que te ocurre?-. katsumi lo observaba con preocupación.

-a mi nad..nad..nad..-. sesshoumaru no lograba terminar la palabra al ver a katsumi.

Katsumi vestía un traje negro con corte diagonal y escote estilo strapple, en su cuello tenia una gargantilla de cuentas negras muy pequeñas y unos aretes que le hacían juego, su cabello estaba lacio y suelto.

-sucede algo?-.katsumi miraba algo preocupada a sesshoumaru.

-no, no es nada-. Sesshoumaru miro tiernamente a katsumi.

Después de esto ambos salieron del cuarto tomados de manos, al salir de la casa sesshoumaru suspiro. Al decir verdad no sentía esa felicidad desde hace mucho, no desde que sus padres murieron por eso estaba algo temeroso, no queria perder a mas nadie. Sesshoumaru le abrió la puerta a katsumi ya cuando ambos estaban adentro pusieron el auto en marcha.

-fuiste a verla?-. decía una persona llena de rencor.

-a sango?, claro es muy linda

-imbecil!!! A ella no, a la otra perra!!

-no pude, y no me llames imbecil-. Este se acerco y la tomo por la barbilla muy bruscamente.

-sueltame!!!

-shh..ya cállate kikyou..-.se fue acercando lentamente y la beso en los labios.

Kikyou se aparto rápidamente y lo miro algo confundida

-no lo vuelvas a hacer!!-. kikyou estaba mas enojada.

-hay ya note amargues!!bueno y cual va a ser tu plan

-que tal un accidente?-. rió esta.

-para Kagome?

-no para inu yasha, pero eso si que quede vivo y sano!!

-ok, ok también tenemos que planear lo de miroku la muchacha esa Sango..

-eso lo dejamos para después, además ella aun no es novia de miroku

-sí, eso ya lo se por eso voy a entrar en lleno para que la parejita se forme.

-bueno, si tu lo decides así, Miroku Takaishi, su padre es un fuerte empresario así que ten mucho cuidado con lo que haces.

-Tu también Kikyou, los Hanai no son para jugar.

-me lo dices a mi? Bah eso ya lo se!!

-bueno mejor planeamos eh! No quiero que salga algo mal y se eche a perder, porque si no te mueres.

-esta bién

-lo digo en serio-. Este se le acerco de nuevo, pero esta vez la tomo por el cuello con ambas manos.

-cuida lo que haces, o si ya sabes

-s.si..per..pero suéltame

Cuando este la solto, kikyou empezó a toser y lo miraba algo asustada.

-ya..ya averiguaste lo de la tal Katsumi?

-Katsumi? Jajaja si supieras que ese no es su nombre real..

-tu la enviaste?

-no, yo no la envié pero solo se que ese no es su nombre real por lo que he averiguado, pero dejemos que sesshoumaru y ella se enamoren mas para que cuando le enviemos la información a sesshoumaru, duela más.

-vaya niña esa, ella solita se  va a hundir jajjaja

-quieres ir a cenar? A otra cosa si Inu Yasha te llega a llamar tu estas en Estados Unidos, no en Japón así no sospechan.

-wao! Eres todo en un genio

-claro y espero que aprendas de mi..

-Pobre de esos, no quiero estar en su pellejo...

N.A/ hola!!xDD les gusto?, me dijeron que quieren mas acción entre Kag/inu no se preocupen lo que pasa es que estoy a penas desarrollando la trama del fic =) y pues como este fic va a estar largo no quiero que pierda el suspenso y la intriga por eso lo estoy desarrollando lento, bueno hoy tengo a mi amor SESSHOUMARU!!  Que me va a ayudar con los reviews!

Sesshoumaru: ¬¬, por esto no me vas a pagar extra?

Arashi: te iba a pagar pero ahora no ¬¬..

Sesshoumaru: me maltratan T-T

Gracias a:

**Fafa: **dont worry claro que la matare pero de otra manera xD y pues rin o_o te vas a llevar una.xD no te puedo decir más =)

**Rosalynn: **thanks por el review =) espero que me dejes otro

**MegumiSagara1: **pues nada bueno xD la verdad me caen mal!

**Itachi chan:** bueno ya puse a Ayame xD espero que te guste  y con miroku claro que no lo voy a matar =)

**Ayumi san:** que bueno que te guste! Espero que tmb te agrade este cap o.o..

**Aome: **xD claro que si voy a continuar con mi dulzura de mi sexy fluffly! *-*

**Neo Crytal Serenety: **XD espero que te guste ^-^

**Bishoujo Hentai: **si aquí hubo algo sesshoumaru recordó algo xDD

**Kanna sagara: **pues xD see..yo tmb la odio y a morir!! Bueno aquí hubo algo sesshoumaru recordo xD

**Keiko:** pues si yo lo hiciera, mis amigas me hacen el favor de tirarme por un puente xD

**G-Mercury: **=P pues miroku no quiere con katsumi xD dont worry!

**Ayumi san: **mi compu se volvio a dañar ._. xDD

**Sango Sakura: **thanks!! XD

**kagomepotter_137_: **gracias! Aquí puse algo =)

****


	5. Siempre estaras en mi corazón

HOLA!! Pues la explicación se la dejo de ultimo, solo quiero que vayan a votar por mi a esta comunidad ya que estoy nominada para mejor fic de humor y para mejor fic de romance ..u...aunque eso de mejor autora pues se lo merece Misao CG!! pues el link va a estar en mi profile!! espero que vayan y voten O.O  
  
Bueno empezamos!!  
  
**"Lo que las mujeres piensan"**

** Cap 5: Siempre estarás en mi corazón..**  
  
Como ya saben el gran "lord de la seriedad" Sesshoumaru!! xD el sexy había recordado algo de lo que ocurrió aquella noche de horror para los Youkai Boys xD sie!! En el gay bar pero era horrible!. Sesshoumaru estaba tratando de esforzarse por recordar un poco más, no podía ser posible que el! sobre todo un "Hanai" hubiera cometido un acto tan sucio..(para nosotras no xD es más si lo hiciera xD quedaríamos en un hospital xD ...) y tan de poca estatura! eso no se lo perdonaba, pero los pensamientos de Sesshoumaru fueron interrumpidos por..  
  
-SESSHOUMARU!!!-. Alguien estaba gritando mientras golpeaba levemente su hombro.  
  
-ah? uh? Nani? T-T  
  
- Sesshoumaru en que pensabas tanto? si es que puedo saber  
  
-claro que sí, Katsumi estaba pensando en ti-. Sesshoumaru giro un poco su cabeza para mirar a Katsumi de una manera muy dulce y llena de amor.  
  
-en mi?,que pensabas?-. Dijo Katsumi que solo pensaba lo peor y puso cara de muerto en vida.  
  
-no es nada malo, tontita, solo en lo hermosa que te ves esta noche.  
  
-en serio te gustó como me vestí?-. Katsumi se sonrojó un poco.  
  
-si, estas muy hermosa.  
  
Sesshoumaru tenía tantas ganas de besarla, pero el estar manejando el auto no se lo permitía, pero cuando llegaran al restaurante si que lo haría, con todas las ganas del mundo. Al parecer el chico que prometió no enamorarse de nadie finalmente había perdido la batalla con Cupido y se encontraba embobado con aquella mujer que tenía a unos pocos cm. de él.

* * *

**_En la Mansión Hanai_**  
  
Kagome se encontraba de nuevo en la poderosa y enorme mansión que le pertenecía a su nueva familia los Hanai. Miraba la servidumbre que ahora llevaba su equipaje hacia el ala oeste de la mansión, donde se encontraban las habitaciones más importantes incluyendo la de Sesshoumaru y la de Inu Yasha. La de ella se encontraba a lado de la que se iba a hospedar "mucha tentación para la carne" según ella. Cuando por fin la servidumbre ordenó todo en su respectivo lugar logró observar la enorme habitación donde se encontraba. Tenía una exquisita decoración, la habitación estaba pintada de un color crema que hacia juego con la sobrecama, y poseía cosas muy costosas. Kagome se sorprendió por el tamaño de la cama que podía albergar más de 6 personas.  
  
Pero toda esa alegría la olvidó al saber que su familia estaba en peligro por culpa de ella, pero más le dolía que Inu Yasha no sospechara de Kikyou. Aun más con lo último se sentía insegura de lo que Inu Yasha sentía por ella.  
  
-No, no debo pensar así.-dijo Kagome negando con la cabeza.  
  
-Que no debes pensar?-.pregunto alguien con cierto interés.  
  
-Algo, que me tiene con los nervios de punta, Inu Yasha-.dijo Kagome acercándose a él.  
  
-Que cosa será?-.dijo Inu Yasha mirándola con incertidumbre.  
  
Nada... Olvídalo...-respondió ella rápidamente-Vamos a comer!-.se apresuró a decir al ver que Inu Yasha iba a preguntar otra cosa.  
  
-uyy si!,ya lo necesito-. Un ruido proveniente del estomago de Inu Yasha, no hizo dudar a Kagome.  
  
-si, ya veo que tu estomago necesita llenarse-.dijo kagome en un tono mas alegre.  
  
-pues vamonos a comer Srta. Higurashi-. Inu Yasha extendió su brazo. - esta bien, Sr.Hanai-. Kagome agarro el brazo de inu yasha con delicadeza y apoyo su cabeza en el hombro del mismo.

* * *

---------------Apartamento de Naraku----------------  
  
Naraku se encontraba leyendo su libro favorito: "Porque siento, que quiero dominar al mundo", y meditaba sobre lo que había ocurrido esa misma tarde en la facultad con Maya, algo extraño le estaba pasando, pero no era algo fuera de lo común así que como así mismo vino, así mismo se fue..  
  
-vaya, veo que lees, excelente libro siempre quieres estar arriba de los demás como yo, uno tiene que estar arriba de los débiles-. Dijo aquella misteriosa voz.  
  
-quien rayos eres!! Y como entraste a mi apartamento?!! CONTESTA!!-. Naraku se había levantado del sillón de golpe.  
  
-bah, que no me recuerdas?, soy Hiroshi!!-. hiroshi movía las manos, para que Naraku se calmara.  
  
- a que vienes, y si es para algo malo..  
  
-hey! Shh..que acaso no te puedo visitar?-. la mirada de hiroshi había cambiado, ahora sus ojos no mostraban emoción alguna.  
  
- a que viniste? No te lo vuelo a preguntar-. Dijo Naraku algo molesto.  
  
-siempre es lo mismo contigo, solo vengo para que me ayudes con algo.  
  
-tu celular imbecil, esta repicando!!  
  
-oops!!-. hiroshi contesto la llamada, algo sonriente y se alejo un poco de Naraku.  
  
-**_que rayos quieres_**!-. dijo hiroshi en voz baja.  
  
-**_que rayos haces en el apartamento de ese!! Vas a estropear el plan!!  
  
_**-**_CALLATE!!-._** dijo hiroshi, y Naraku lo observo medio extrañado, ya que había gritado.  
  
-**_lo vas a estropear! Y nos va a costar muy caro!! Sal de ahí!!..hiro_**..  
  
Hiroshi cerró el celular automáticamente, le sonrió a Naraku y solo le dijo:  
  
-_que bueno que hayas cambiado, quizás yo en un futuro también lo haga, bien hecho_!-.dicho esto salió de aquel apartamento.  
  
-rayos, la gente es muy extraña! Bueno ahora tengo que llamar a un cerrajero-. Naraku tomo la guía telefónica y el teléfono.

* * *

Por otra parte, Miroku ya había sastifacido su necesidad, por lo cual se encontraba acomodándose la camisa. Hibari lo estaba esperando afuera del salón peinando su cabello rubio, que obviamente se había despeinado por las "cosas que había ocurrido en el salón".  
  
[Vaya, creo que elegí bien al estúpido al menos este si me aguanta]  
  
-claro, yo no soy cualquiera, soy el mejor en esto.  
  
-por algo lo hago contigo no?, si no duraras desde hace tiempo que te hubiera botado-. Dijo hibari quien acariciaba la mejilla izquierda de Miroku con sus dedos.  
  
-ejem..permiso, creo que olvide algo  
  
-ah, pero si es la bella Sango..que se te quedo preciosura?-. dijo Miroku quien no dejaba entrar a Sango al aula.  
  
te podrías quitar? Y dile a la zorra de tu amiguita que me deje de mirar como si fuera una bruja?,digo no, ella es la bruja -. Sango le enviaba el mensaje a hibari con sus ojos que si decía algo, su vida no duraría mucho; pero como siempre..  
  
bruja? Y tu estúpida que es lo que te pasa!!-. Hibari iba a cachetear a Sango, pero Miroku la detuvo en el acto.  
  
No seas una estúpida!-. dicho esto, Miroku abofeteo a Hibari.  
  
Pero que rayos?!! COMO TE ATREVES!!-. dijo Hibari quien ahora levantaba su brazo para abofetear a Miroku.  
  
Ni tan siquiera se te ocurra, veo que eres una inmadura y además ya no te necesito!-. Miroku agarraba la mano de hibari con rabia.  
  
Ejem..me dejarían pasar, y después continúen-. Sango intentaba salir del "área de conflicto" ya que nada de lo que ocurría ahí le interesaba o eso pensaba ella, ya que se sentía alegre al escuchar a Miroku decir aquellas palabras.  
  
-Tu!! Perra, todo es por tu culpa!!  
  
-CALLATE, TODO ES POR TU MALDITA INMADURES!!-.Miroku dejo que Sango entrara al salón por sus cosas.  
  
-me la pagaras ESTUPIDO!! NADIE!!, ESCUCHALO BIEN!! NADIE ME DEJA!!-. hibari empujo a Miroku, lo que hizo que el mismo se tropezara y con esto que Sango cayera de llano en el piso,, Hibari solo vio la expresión de dolor en Sango y se alejo de aquel lugar.  
  
-auch!, maldita perra-. Sango tocaba su tobillo con una expresión de dolor.  
  
-estas bien?-. Miroku se agacho para ayudar a Sango a levantarse  
  
-claro que no, que no ves?-. Sango hacía el intento de apoyar su pie derecho en el piso, pero el dolor en el tobillo no la dejaba.  
  
-tu tobillo, creo que te lo has dislocado-. Miroku cargo a Sango con ambos brazos hasta el escritorio y ahí la dejo sentada, después le quito la bota del pie derecho bajo la estricta mirada de Sango, que bueno le advertía que si tocaba algo más, era hombre muerto, así Miroku empezó a masajear el tobillo de Sango.  
  
-vaya, al menos sirves para otra cosa-. Sango decía esto mientras miraba hacía a la ventana de salón.  
  
-uuyy, una dama ruda-. Dijo Miroku, quien había soltado el tobillo de sango, cuando escucho esas palabras.  
  
-muy chistoso-. Sango se ponía su bota, mientras Miroku miraba algo confuso a sango.  
  
-que te ocurre?-. pregunto Miroku, algo inseguro.  
  
[que rayos?, quiere que me acueste con el!!, que acaso piensa que todas las mujeres somos iguales!!]  
  
-eh...dije que si te pasaba algo [que acaba de decir?! Yo no soy así..la verdad yo solo..yo solo]  
  
-si crees que me voy a acostar contigo, como todas las demás..estas muy equivocado.-.Sango tenia una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.  
  
-no..yo se que tu no eres como las demás, por eso eres muy especial para mi!!-. al decir esto, Miroku se acerco al rostro de sango, miro los ojos de la misma que emitían, odio y desprecio..pero a la vez esos ojos.. -APARTATE!!, QUE CREES?, QUE AHORA SERE TU RAMERA?!!-. Sango empujo a Miroku y el mismo cayo al suelo.  
  
-no, tu..tu..yo no..-. Miroku toco su cabeza, con su mano izquierda se levanto y se marcho del aula, dejando a una sango confundida.  
  
[Que le habrá pasado?, será que se siente..nah, Sango por favor, ese es un mujeriego!!]

* * *

Una Hibari enfurecida, marcaba un número que tal vez marcaría el final de Miroku, con más enojo respondió la persona a quien la misma estaba llamando.  
  
-**_que quieres, Hibari  
_**  
-**solo que ordenes a alguien golpear a una persona.  
**  
-**_déjame adivinar, su nombre empieza con M, verdad?  
  
-eh..pues si, lo harás hermanito?  
  
-mm..que tal si te digo que no puedo?  
  
-QUE!, CLARO QUE PUEDES!!  
  
-auch..  
  
-tu también eres un inútil!  
  
- a ver la única entupida aquí eres tu!!, espero que entiendas el no, cuando esa persona hable contigo, hibar_**i.-esta persona cerro la llamada.  
  
-demonios!!, este inútil de Hiroshi!!!, ya vera cuando llegue a la casa!!  
  
-calla, niña idiota-. Dijo una voz detrás de Hibari.  
  
-uh? Quien demonios eres?-. Hibari se volteo para encarar a la persona, quien la había llamado idiota.  
  
-me reconoces?-. dijo la persona con una leve sonrisa llena de maldad.  
  
-Kikyou!!, que quieres?, en estos momentos estoy muy enojada para que me amargues más la vida.  
  
-Tu querido hermanito no te dijo?-. dijo Kikyou con un tono de sarcasmo. -si vienen, con que quieren que los ayude con algo..mi respuesta es NO!-. Hibari miraba desafiando a Kikyou.  
  
-bah, quita esa mirada, pedazo de prostituta-. Kikyou agarro la barbilla de Hibari con su mano izquierda.  
  
-sueltamente, que dices? Al menos yo no cobro!! Lo hago porque quiero!!-. hibari sintió como un puño golpeaba su mejilla y caía al suelo.  
  
-es mejor que te levantes, vamos a ir a hablar con Hiroshi sobre los pequeños planes que tenemos para los chicos..  
  
-de que hablas?-.Hibari se levanto del suelo aun tocando su mejilla.  
  
-ya lo sabrás...

* * *

Ayame miraba a su acompañante algo ida, la verdad era un hombre guapo. El mismo llevaba una camisa cuello de tortuga negra y unos pantalones de color blanco con muchos bolsillos a ambos lado del mismo.  
  
-algo te molesta?-. Pregunto el mismo.  
  
-no, para nada, Kouga-san.-. Ayame se detuvo por un momento a contemplar las estrellas.  
  
-están hermosas, esta noche.-. Kouga miro a Ayame con una amplia sonrisa.  
  
-esto..si-. Ayame se sonrojo un poco.  
  
-Quieres ir a tomar algo?, digo después de toda esta caminata-. Dijo Kouga quien suspiro, cuando recordó todo lo que habían recorrido.  
  
-como tu digas, Kouga-san-. Ayame caminaba detrás de Kouga, algo apenada.  
  
-Ayame, quiero que me digas Kouga, esta bien?.-. Kouga la miro con alegría.  
  
-Tenemos que volver hasta donde esta el auto?-. dijo Ayame quien ya iba a empezar a protestar.  
  
-no, conozco un bar cerca de aquí. No falta mucho solo esta a dos cuadras.  
  
-oye, quizás ahí me hables más de ti..[que acabo de decir!!, lo acabo de dañar, pero es que estado tan aburrida - -U..me estoy durmiendo!!]  
  
-eh, lo siento..es que no salgo muy a menudo y pensaba que si te traía a los museos es porque eso fue lo que dijo el profesor.-.Kouga llevo su mano a su cuello mientras decía millones de gomen nasai, por minuto.  
  
-no te disculpes, total solo cumplías con lo que dijo el profesor.-. Ayame bajo la mirada, cosa que no noto Kouga.

* * *

Kagome se dirigía a su cuarto, claro sola ya que Inu Yasha se había ido a atender unos asuntos de la empresa..pero algo la detuvo antes de entrar a su habitación., se volteo y miro la puerta de la habitación de Inu Yasha. Sentía una gran curiosidad..algo la atraía, sin más decir se acerco a la puerta y giro de la perilla, miro la enorme habitación estaba pintada de un color blanco, las sabanas de la cama eran de color rojo vino, lo que le daba un tono sensual y angelical a la habitación a la misma vez. Pero..algo sorprendió a Kagome, encima de la cama había un pequeño sobre.  
  
-pero..que es esto?-. dijo Kagome quien tomo el sobre algo dudosa, con mucha delicadeza para que lo pudiera cerrar de nuevo. Tomo la carta y la leyó cuidadosamente...tenia la fecha de ayer..y decía:  
  
_Querida Kikyou:  
  
Hola!, espero que te encuentres bien. Aquí las cosas andan algo mal, pero bueno no debo de preocuparte por eso koi, oops! Creo que de nuevo se me salió..espero que me disculpes pero aun no puedo acostumbrarme!!...  
_  
Kagome leía la carta con sus ojos llenos de lagrimas, sentía un dolor inmenso en su corazón, su alma estaba destrozada!! Quizás Inu Yasha no había olvidado a Kikyou!! Ahora todo se le hacía más claro. Decidida agarro la carta y se dirigió a su cuarto, sus lagrimas tocaban sus mejillas con un suave roce. Algo torpe abrió su puerta, de alguna manera tenia que terminar de leer las 5 paginas de la misma y después de que Inu Yasha llegara, se marcharía de aquella casa.  
  
-que estupida!!!QUE ESTUPIDA FUI!!!-. Kagome empezaba a empacar sus cosas, era claro que esa misma noche se iría de aquella casa y de la vida de Inu Yasha.  
  
Kagome dejo de empacar sus cosas, para abrazarse así misma, sus lagrimas ya no la dejaban hacer nada, no podía detener ese dolor en su pecho, en su alma..después de que le había preguntado a Inu Yasha si la amaba, y el había respondido con un "si". Todo era una vil y asquerosa mentira!!. Se limpio con sus manos las lagrimas, se levanto y empezó a terminar de empacar sus pertenencias. Que suerte no?, descubrir que la persona que amas no puede corresponder tu sentimiento. Esto se lo repetía una y otra vez Kagome en su mente..tanto así que ni se dio cuenta quien estaba en la puerta mirándola algo asustado..  
  
-Ka..Kago..Kagome!! que te ocurre!!-. el mismo fue a abrazar tan rápido como pudo a Kagome.  
  
-aléjate..mentiroso!!-. Kagome decía esto en casi un susurro ya que no podía contener las lagrimas que ahora salían de sus ojos más rápidamente.  
  
-que te ocurre, koi?-. Inu Yasha decía estoy algo nervioso  
  
-aun te atreves a preguntar?-. Kagome se alejo de Inu Yasha y busco la carta que se encontraba en el escritorio.  
  
-eh?..que dices?-. Inu Yasha seguía a Kagome.  
  
-pues me puedes explicar, que rayos es esto?-. Kagome le había tirado la carta al piso en acto de ira.  
  
-de que hablas?-. Inu Yasha se inclino para recoger la dichosa carta del piso.  
  
-ahora si sabes?, vaya me gusta como actúas!!-. Kagome aplaudía mientras inu yasha leía la carta.  
  
-esto no es mio ...en serio, Kagome yo solo he llamado a Kikyou para ver si se encontraba en Estados Unidos por lo de tus sospechas, pero ni tan siquiera he podido hablar con ella aun.-. Inu Yasha miraba a Kagome, quien ahora se encontraba haciendo lo mismo.  
  
-No me mientes..verdad, Inu Yasha?-. Kagome abrazó a Inu Yasha, ya que mientras el dio su explicación sus ojos demostraban que decía la verdad.  
  
-claro que no, koi..sabes bien que es a ti la que amo ahora y la que siempre amare.-.Inu Yasha se acerco a los labios de Inu Yasha, pero Kagome se le adelanto en lo del beso.  
  
Era un beso tímido, solo sus labios sentían el sabor del otro, poco a poco el beso se convirtió en uno lleno de pasión, de deseo. Inu Yasha deseaba a Kagome y eso se lo hizo notar cuando su lengua rozaba los labios de Kagome, como tocando la puerta. Kagome accedió y abrió su boca un poco..lentamente el beso dio el inicio de leves caricias por parte de Kagome a la espalda de Inu Yasha, el mismo acariciaba el cabello de Kagome, queria sentirlo entre sus dedos, sentir esa sensación. Pero de pronto Inu Yasha se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, así que algo sonrojado se aparto de Kagome quien aun estaba en la luna, ya que tenia sus ojos cerrados y tocaba sus labios...  
  
-Inu Yasha..jamás me dejaras verdad?-.decía una Kagome algo agitada.  
  
-no..jamás, Kagome..-. Inu Yasha beso a Kagome una vez más pero este beso fue corto y algo tierno.  
  
-ai shitteru, Inu Yasha-. Dijo Kagome cuando los labios de Inu Yasha se habían separados de los suyos.  
  
-ai shitteru, Kagome..

* * *

N/a: HOLA!!!!!!!!XD a ver,(arashi esquiva la piedras), bueno en realidad tenia planeado un lemon, pero vi que aun era muy pronto!!. En fin el lemon que vendrá xP no será publicado en ya que la pagina ya no acepta lemons -.- y no quiero que me borren mi cuenta o.ou. En fin, necesito saber si le gusta mas KaguraxSesshou o rin por sesshou, porque tuve que escribir 2 capítulos 6 --¡! Me lo dicen por los reviews!!..bueno porque mi cumple es el 22 de este mes y estoy ahora mismo en exámenes, pues la actualización Serra el Lunes 26 de julio, bueno lo pondré en ese día si me consienten con reviews!! =)  
  
Bueno ahora a los reviews:  
  
**YaShi** : lo siento pero es que pasaron muchas cosas por mi vida, y pues no tenia inspiración, en lo de actualizar pues ahora que salgo de vacas y estoy más inspirada que nunca y pues hago los caps en casí un día..así que ahora si. =3 gracias por tu review!!  
  
**Kimiya:** no eres la unica que dice eso, pues bueno uu aunque me gustaria quemarla y que la atropellaran, aun no puedo!!. 

Goldenmoonight13: me dio mucha risa tu review XD dkprkprprr eokrpiporp lkfkf, gracias por el review!!

**Neo cristal Serenity**: claro!! Ahora si lo hare!!

**Kanna Sagara:** pues eso se sabrá en el capitulo que sigue..pues no se acostaron con los gays, eso es lo único que te puedo adelantar.

**Rosalyn**: pues pasaran muchas cosas, la verdad ya con este estoy desarrollando un poco la trama.

**Aihoshi-Seikaya:** a ver cuando actualizas tus fics ¬¬..hablamos por el msn!!

**G-Mercury:** gracias por tu review!! La verdad nunca fallas! Te lo agradesco. Pues lo siento por no actualizar tan pronto!!pero aquí esta el cap espero que lo disfrutes

**Rurouni-Andrea:** CORRE ANDREA, CORRE!!! XD gracias por tu review mija, ya se que me vas a dar una tunda en el msn --

**Naamy**: si lo voy a terminar, por eso no te preocupes!!

**Keiko**: jajaja pues si hay que ser responsables, pues aquí puse algo. Espero que te haya gustado !

**Megu-Chan1**: jajaja, pues te ayudo y las otras tmb nos acompañarian!!. Gracias por tu review!

**Bishoujo-Hentai:** eso intento, el otro cap si es más largo espero que te guste este.

**Blue ningyo**: pues xD es MIO!! , en fin me gusto que casi te orinas, es mi deber hacer eso xD, bueno pues gracias por tu review!! Eso es lo que cuenta ;; y por tener paciencia!!

**Isasimstories:** bueno aquí puse algo, ya veran más acción de la pareja. Por eso no te preocupes.

**Sakimi-Tama:** pues tenia planeado hacer eso..pero lo que Kikyou le va hacer a Kagome es algo aun peor que eso, espero que te haya gustado el cap!! (te deje con más intriga nanana xD)

**Hitokiri miao miao:** niña ¬¬ a ver si ya no has olvidado!! Y pues sesshie es mio!! Ya veras en el msn1!

**Sakume Nohara:** salut!, bueno amie gracias por tu review, ya sabes es mi naturaleza de perver xD

**Darktsukyyoukai:** nay!, sesshie es mio!! MIO!! XD te dejo a inu!.

**Carmen:** creo que tu review se corto, no te preocupes a mi me ha pasado eso. En fin gracias por tu review!

**Hayi-OS:** otro review que se corto, pero me imagino que tu eres la de los premios!, muchas gracias por el review

**Flor**: gracias por lo de creativa, y gracias por tu review!!  
  
Bueno eso es todo!!! AU REVOIR!! Y sorry si me olvide de alguien!.  
  
Se me cuidan!! Y ya saben el lema..  
  
**SI NO ME DEJAN REVIEW!! SE CONVERTIRAN EN KIKYOU ¬¬**

**ACUERDENC DE VOTAR!!**

ja ne!!


End file.
